Coming In Deep Waters
by HaleyNathanForever
Summary: this story it is gonna be sad but with angst and romance. Nathan and Haley use to be best friends and slept together once. she goes back to Tree Hill when her son Micheal and Herself gets abusied im not gonna give that away to much
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own a thing. **

**This is rated T maybe M **

**Summary- this story it is gonna be sad but with angst and romance. Nathan and Haley use to be best friends and slept together once. she goes back to Tree Hill when her son Micheal and Herself gets abusied im not gonna give that away to much. Micheal is Haley's son that came from Nathan's one night stand. Chris will play a big part and a violent part. Brooke is the only one that knows because she is next door to Haley. Lucas is Haley's brother and doesnt know about the rape until Nathan steps in. If you get emotional i wouldnt read this. I researched and surfed the web for her Haley's storyline. Nathan is dating Rachel I just that term wise because I hate her with a passion. This chapter is all Haley and Nathan will come in next chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"You said you wouldnt do it again."said Haley in tears holding her son who was crying

"You know what fuck off."screamed Chris and threw a book at Micheal

"Dont hit my son."said Haley almost screaming and craded Micheal as he screamed

"God damit put him to bed."said Chris

"Mommy make him stop."cried four year old Micheal Nathan James with his blue eyes

"Im leaving you."said Haley with tears she never had the strength to leave him

"You cant leave bitch Im all you have."laughed Chris as Haley put Micheal down

"I have my son and thats all I need."said Haley as Chris got up to fling her across the room bumping her head

"You son of a bitch."said Haley getting up and touched her head it was bleeding. She knew that she could deal with the pain she has for three years.

"You dont have a job Haley. Your nothing since you left Tree Hill and even if you could you know that you wouldnt your to afraid."said Chris as grabbed Haley and put her on the bed

"Chris stop STOP."said Haley screaming as they heard a knock

"God you have to be such a whore about this."smirked Chris as he entered her

"Chris thats it STOP!"cried Haley once more it always ended like this her crying for life as he fucked her then when he was done she would feel dirty and used and cry with her son. Luckly the someone was at the door

"Your lucky whore."spit out Chris

"Haley? Its me Brooke." said Brooke with a smile but it fade when she noticed Haley's face it looked dirty like she hasnt toke a shower and her hair was a mess so was her body. It was filled with marks some of cuts and some of black and blues. She also noticed that Haley had the door half open like she was hiding something

"Do you need anything?"Asked Haley she didnt know Brooke but she went to her school and they talked once a month

"No I just heard some banging.I wanted to make sure everything was okay."said Brooke

"Everything is uh fine."said Haley biting her lip. Everything was not fine she had a boyfriend that abusied her and wouldnt let her take a shower or let her get out if she did then she would just get a beat down from Chris either that or she would come home to find Micheal is bruises and cuts and she didnt trust them alone

"Okay I was just checking. Call me sometime Im here for anything."said Brooke with a sad smile

"Thanks."said Haley and closed her door and got on her knees and cried it out. She didnt know what to do. She would tell her brother Lucas but hes all the way in Tree Hill with her sons father Nathan Scott. He was the player of Tree Hill and she made a mistake by having sex with him she knew that Nathan wouldnt help her out with Micheal so she moved to the city and got a boyfriend. Chris was sweet at first but when they got serious he would drink alot and slap Her and Micheal.Part of Haley knew that she needed some help but couldnt get any. She tried to run away but Chris found her and hit her and punched her that night she knew that she couldnt get out again not without a stable home and that she didnt have since she got out of high school.

"Are you coming to bed?"Asked Chris it sounded like a question but it was a demand

"I was planning on doing the dishes."said Haley

"Let the little fucker do it."said Chris talking about Micheal

"Hes my son and dont talk to him like that."said Haley

"You know what dont come to bed but you will just regret it."said Chris as he grabbed his knife and pointed it to Micheal

"Im coming to bed."said Haley quickly

**I know its short and its a tearful stort.Please read and review. I will have the next chapter in the morning or afternoon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! To clear some things up Nathan and Haley weren't always best friends but they slept together and Michael is his son. This chapter don't really have any Nathan but he will play a big part. Nathan and Lucas are not related they been best friends since they were little and that's how Nathan met Haley. **

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

Haley woke up with Chris next to her and felt dirty. She wasn't one for sex anyway anytime she liked it passion with love something she didn't have with no it was more like cry while I hurt you. She slowly walked over to her son and Felt pain. Michael was covered in bruises and cuts she always felt like it was her fault since she never left Chris.

"Mommy can you sleep with me?"Asked Michael as Haley looked over at Chris. He was sleeping so it was her only seconds with Michael

"Would you like to watch some TV?"asked Haley quietly

"I want to watch the basketball game."said Michael hopeful he loved basketball but he never played it Chris wouldn't let him

"If you be really quiet. Mommy is gonna go to the store."said Haley as she put her shoes on

"I love you."said Michael softly he was young but he was wise and knew that he wasn't safe and neither was his mom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Haley? I never saw you here."said Brooke as she saw Haley in a deli she never really saw Haley anyway really unless it was when they had coffee at starbucks where Brooke would pay. She knew Haley had some problems when high school ended. She heard noises and saw cuts on Haley and her son Michael. Brooke also knew that Nathan was the father it wasn't hard to tell Michael had blue eyes and dark ones with a dark shade of brown in his hair

"Yeah Chris wanted me to go shopping."said Haley as she was looking through her purse for some money to buy the food she didn't have a job since she left Karen;s Cafe

"Do you want money?"Asked Brooke with a tight smile she didn't mind giving money to Haley

"Its okay I'm just gonna go home."said Haley and left the food on the counter

"I would like to buy these."said Brooke paying for the food that Haley wanted and went to find Haley

"Haley wait up!"screamed Brooke on the sidewalk

"I really need to get home."said Haley worried she was out for way to long

"I got you the food you wanted. Come by my house later so we can talk."said Brooke hopeful

"Thanks for the food but I cant take it."said Haley

"Its on me. There just milk and cookies and strawberries."said Brooke giving the food to Haley

"Your a good friend Brooke thanks but I don't know if I can come over."said Haley

"Please we can talk and make dinner. I'm having my friend Peyton over."said Brooke

"I will uh think about it."said Haley unsure as Brooke handed her a number

"This is my number if you need anything."said Brooke and gave Haley a hug before she walked Haley home

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm home Michael."said Haley walking into the apartment and didn't see her son or Chris

"Chris? Michael?"screamed Haley as she saw Michael come out of the bathroom crying

"Hey I have your favorite Strawberries with milk."said Haley with a small smile and hugged her son

"Mommy you got cookies to."said Michael losing his frown and turned it into a smile

"Where's Chris?"Asked Haley she didn't like Michael being along he just turned four

"A girl came looking for him. He said that he wants dinner ready tonight by eight."said Michael as he ate a strawberry and Haley thought about going to Brooke's she didn't know if she would be safe there since Chris didn't know her

"Did you watch the basketball game?"Asked Haley hopeful

"No Chris turned it off."said Michael

"Things will get better Mike."said Haley using his nickname

"Chris wouldn't let me go mommy. He likes to see me hurt."said Michael and drank his milk

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"It was sad P.Sawyer."said Brooke to her friend Peyton. They got together once a week and talked but Brooke was becoming worried about Haley.

"I haven't seen her since high school but she was smart. She will find a way home."said Peyton unsure she hasn't seen Haley since she left Tree Hill

"Peyton are you listening she has cuts and bruises and she hasn't been to the mall in ages."said Brooke crossing her arms

"So you think she's getting abuse by her boyfriend?"asked Peyton

"I think its more than that she has a son. I only see him when he looks out the window. He looks so sad."said Brooke

"What about Lucas James? If she was getting abused then he would know."said Peyton

"I haven't seen him since last month when we got together."said Brooke as they heard a noise it was banging and stomping

"We can only stand by her Brooke. Let her come to us."said Peyton and covered her ears

"I think that's the abusing again."said Brooke

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What did I say about cookies?"Asked Chris and threw a lamp

"He was hungry and hasn't even in days damit! I wasn't gonna let my son go without food."said Haley

"Where did he get the damn cookies anyway."demanded Chris

"I went out this morning."said Haley afraid

"With what money? You don't have a job."laughed Chris

"A friend gave me the food. Its none of your business anyway."said Haley getting a punch in the arm from Chris as Michael started to cry

"Leave my mommy alone."cried Michael

"Who asked you?"said Chris and slapped Michael in the butt as Haley started to limp near the door

"Where do you think your going."said Chris angry as Michael made his way to Haley and hid behind her leg

"I cant take this crap. I'm leaving you."said Haley

"You know what go and don't come back. Live without no insurance no job and no food. Its your lifestyle."said Chris as Haley and Michael left leaving a Chris Keller every angry he didn't think the two would leave

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Haley was at Brooke's front door afraid with his son around her legs she took one last look at the apartment she came from and saw Chris out the window giving the finger to her son crying and knocked on the door

"Brooke I need help."said Haley with tears

"Glad you came to me."said Brooke as she let Haley and her son in the apartment and looked at Haley's apartment there was a skinny guy looking out the window he had a wifebeater on and glared at her Brooke gave him a look right back


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I didnt think many people would like this story but I was wrong. I promise better things will come for Micheal and Haley just wait three chapters. The flashbacks are in Italic. Enjoy this chapter **

Chapter 3

"Are you hungry?"asked Peyton breaking the silence

"Its okay I don't want to bother you guys.Thanks for the pizza "said Haley quietly and looked at her son he wasn't eating and sat their looking at Haley with blue afraid eyes

"Does Mike like pizza? I thought it was a kid favorite."chuckled Brooke

"He does its just he rarely eats. I think he's afraid."said Haley

"Can I ask a question?"asked Peyton she wanted more information on Haley and why she didn't get help

"Sure."said Haley

"You have a brother Lucas so why doesn't he know about Mike or the abuse?"Asked Peyton

_Flashback _

_"So are you gonna introduce me to Chris?"asked Lucas and looked at Chris in the eye like he did since he saw Chris slap Haley from the window _

_"Chris this is my brother Lucas."said Haley _

_"Nice to meet you Haley where's dinner?"Asked Chris as Lucas looked around the house it was dirty _

_"I made mac and cheese since its Michael's favorite."said Haley _

_"That's fucking nice but I wanted prime rib."said Chris angry and slapped Haley _

_"That's my sister don't touch her."screamed Lucas _

_"Your sister isn't being a nice girl is she?"demanded Chris and kicked a trashcan as Lucas took Haley by the arm in the other room _

_"You cant live like this."said Lucas _

_"Its okay he calms down after a while."sighed Haley _

_"I saw him hit you from the window. You need help why didn't I come here sooner?"Asked Lucas _

_"Don't worry about me."said Haley with tears as they heard Mike screaming they both looked and saw Michael bleeding on the floor _

_"Hales your not safe here your two year old son is bleeding on the ground."screamed Lucas _

_"You think I want this?"Asked Haley and rushed to her son _

_"You need to call the cops."said Lucas and dialed the number... _

_End of flashback _

"I haven't spoken to him in months."said Haley

"So he has no idea?"asked Peyton surprised all though highschool Lucas was protective of Haley

"No he seen him but he thinks that Chris is in jail because he was."said Haley slowly

"I surprised he got out."said Brooke and looked at Mike once again

"Do you like TV?"asked Brooke to the little boy

"I'm not aloud I get hit."said Mike

"You wont get hit. This is happy place."said Brooke and sent him a smile

"Can I watch basketball please."asked Michael

"So he takes after his real dad?"asked Peyton with a laugh

"I suppose so but he never met him."said Haley

"He never met Nathan?"asked Peyton

"No he only seen him on TV."said Haley as both girls looked at milk who was watching the screen

"Mommy we can go to Tree Hill and meet Nathan Scott."said Michael and looked at the brown haired blue eyed basketball star and Haley took a closer took at him as well

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So Nathan Scott will you be playing in the next game?"asked Larry King on the talkshow after the basketball game

"Yes I will be there with my girlfriend Rachel Gatina."smirked Nathan

"So many people say that your not same in highschool. Care to explain?"Asked Larry

"Well I still like my women and my basketball other than that I have gotten calmer and understanding. I love my fans the little boys get me everytime when they want a autograph I also got interested in getting a education."said Nathan

"So you go to college?"Asked Larry

"I go to a community college and take night classes. I was never into the big colleges."said Nathan

"You said you have a girlfriend Rachel Gatina. Does she support you?"Asked Larry

"She can be supportive when she wants to be she supports me in basketball but not so much with my education."said Nathan

"Sounds like you have the perfect girlfriend would you call it love?"asked Larry

"No I would just call it having the same interest. I only ever been in love when I was in highschool."said Nathan

"High school sweethearts gone bad."joked Larry

"She was uh something but I haven't seen her since high school. We never kept in touch but I keep a box with pictures."said Nathan

"Can we say that Rachel gets jealous?"asked Larry

"She seen the box and took a fit but she's just a girl."said Nathan

"Thank you for your time and we cant wait for the next game."said Larry

"It was a pleasure."said Nathan and walked off the stage and met Rachel backstage

"I can not belive you."said Rachel

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR THERE."screamed Chris and kicked the door

"Its okay we just need a plan."said Brooke

"Mommy he's coming back."said Michael shaking as Chris keep punching the door

"What we need to do is go far away."said Peyton and looked at Brooke. They needed Haley to be in Tree Hill with her family

"This is my problem. Thanks for trying to help but I can handle this myself."said Haley

"No were bringing you to a special place."said Peyton

"A place where Chris wont find me?"asked Haley

"Unless he knows where Nathan is he wont find you."said Brooke

"I cant see Nathan."said Haley

"Why not he has a son."said Peyton

"Because I still love him."whispered Haley


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 4 **

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Where is she? Where's my sister?"asked Lucas screaming in Brooke's apartment

"Lucas I told you that we were gonna meet you at the game in Tree Hill."said Brooke and slapped him on the head lightly

"No I need to talk to her. Why didn't she come to me?"Asked Lucas as Haley came out of the bedroom

"Lucas what are you doing here?"Asked Haley afraid

"The question is why didn't you call me when you needed me?"Asked Lucas with disappointment

"Lucas you don't understand."said Haley

"I don't understand? The last time I came here Chris was in jail and then Brooke calls me telling me that your in need in help."screamed Lucas

"Lucas you cant protect me I'm not in highschool anymore."said Haley getting a slap from Lucas

"Haley I don't know what came over me."said Lucas he didn't mean to hit Haley but they were siblings and there for each other

"I guess I deserve that."said Haley with tears and Michael came out

"Why does mommy always get hurt."sobbed the little boy as Lucas walked over and picked him up

"its okay mommy's okay."said Haley and picked up the little boy and ached with the pain from her cuts and punches

"Haley I'm just worried for you. Your my sister,my best friend and I don't want t see you hurt."said Lucas

"Chris got out of jail a month ago and the beating got worst so I came here."said Haley

"I knew I should of never let you say here. Your coming with me to my game then your living with me."said Lucas

"I don't get a say? I'm almost 23."said Haley

"And one step close to getting in danger."said Peyton

"Uncle Luke where are we going?"Asked James eating pancakes as Brooke spoke up for Lucas

"Were going to see Nathan Scott."said Brooke

"He's far away in Tree Hill."said Michael

"Does Michael know Nathan?"asked Lucas

"Michael Nathan James Scott can we talk in the other room?"Asked Haley leaving Brooke with Peyton and Lucas

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mommy were going to see Nathan Scott."said Michael jumping up and down

"I have to explain something to you."said Haley and pulled him onto her lap

"Uncle Lucas is taking us to see Nathan Scott because he's your dad."said Haley slowly

"Why didn't Nathan take me away from Chris?"asked Michael

"He didn't know we were in trouble but we wont be seeing Chris."said Haley

"Does this mean I live with Nathan Scott his house is big."said Michael

"I don't know if were even going to meet him honey don't get your hopes up."said Haley as they walked out of the room

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Lucas Haley is your sister be nice."ordered Brooke

"Is it a crime to be there for her?"asked Lucas

"You should of came earlier Luke. Haley came here in bad shape and no clothes or food."said Peyton getting Lucas's anger up

"I will be right back. Tell Haley I'm looking out for her."said Lucas and left with Brooke on his trail

"Lucas are you crazy?"asked Brooke as she saw Lucas knocking on Chris's door

"Open up bastard."screamed Lucas and couldn't hear anything so he knocked down the door himself to find Chris on top of a blonde

"Wait your turn."said the blonde girl to Brooke who was looking at them disgusted

"Your gonna have to leave. Your boyfriend and I have business to finish."said Lucas as the blonde left

"She wasn't a good duck anyway."said Chris getting a punch from Lucas

"This is for treating my sister like crap."said Lucas and slapped Chris in the face

"Damit!"said Chris

"This is for not feeding her or my nephew."said Lucas and threw Chris on floor

"What did I do?"Asked Chris and saw Haley in the doorway crying

"This is how the last time my sister will see you."said Lucas and gave Chris one last punch in the stomach

"Lucas stop it."said Haley and held his hand

"Never come near her again."said Lucas and punched Chris in the jaw

"I think Peyton is in the car. I have my stuff."said Haley and took one more glance at Chris on the floor bleeding and took advance of how he looked and walked over

"This is for the time you raped me."said Haley and threw a large chuck of wine glass on Chris


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update. I had a party and was busy planning and packing for my camping trip. Enjoy this chapter! **

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So where do you live know?"Asked Haley to Lucas who was driving

"I kinda uh live with Nathan and his girlfriend."said Lucas quietly

"That's a great foursome."said Peyton trying to lighten the mood

"Lucas you told me to crash at your place."said Haley annoyed

"I told Nathan that a hot friend needed a place to crash."explained Lucas as Haley crossed her arms

"Its perfect because you are hot and need a place to crash."said Brooke

"I use to be hot when I was in high school."said Haley

"Mommy I'm hungry."said Michael waking up

"Haley you haven't changed since high school ."said Lucas and smiled as they pulled up to the house

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Daddy can we go to the park?"asked Sarah hopeful and ate her breakfast

"When I get done with practice."said Nathan and smiled at his 4 yr old daughter Sarah she had red long hair and green eyes.

"I want to go to this morning."said Sarah angry and threw a ball on the floor

"Why don't you ask mommy?"asked Nathan

"Because she's not you and she told me you have nothing to do."said Sarah and smiled and gave Nathan puppy eyes

"Those eyes don't work on me."said Nathan as the bell rang

"Get the door daddy."ordered Sarah as Rachel came to the table

"Do what our daughter wants."said Rachel annoyed and kissed Nathan

"You get it since I'm taking Sarah to the park."said Nathan with a glare and the bell turned into a knock

"Since your a lazy ass I will get it."said Rachel and walked to the door

"Why do you want to marry a lazy ass?"Asked Sarah and walked with her mom giving Nathan a mean look

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

" Hi Rachel move."ordered Peyton pushing Rachel she didn't have the nerve to deal with her and Brooke followed her armed with Lucas and Michael

"Nathan we need to talk. Where are you?"Asked Lucas and found him in the kitchen

"What up man? hey Brooke, Peyton coming to the game?"asked Nathan and caught a little boy in the corner of his eye on Lucas's leg

"Yeah and we even brought a guest two actually."said Brooke as Michael let go of Lucas

"Is he yours Brooke?"asked Nathan and smiled at the little boy

"No he's a friend of mine."said Peyton speaking for Brooke

"Not the kind you had in high school."joked Nathan

"Hi Mr Scott my name is Michael Nathan Scott but mommy calls me Mike."said Michael

"Is he yours Lucas?"Asked Nathan unsure

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You are coming in right? Or do you just like to look at the house?"asked Rachel annoyed when she found Haley just looking at her house standing in driveway

"Sorry I was just uh love what you did what the place."said Haley and looked at Rachel

"Thanks but my husband did it. He's a strong man Nathan Scott."beamed Rachel with a fake smile

"The worst daddy in the world."said Sarah and gave Haley a look

"Have you seen Lucas or Brooke?"Asked Haley changing the conversation

"There inside with my husband."said Rachel and slapped Haley on the head

"That's what you get for trying to take him in high school."said Rachel as the three girls walked into the house

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"He's not mine he's a friends."said Lucas as Haley walked in slowly

"Well he has the name Scott."said Nathan and jumped out of his seat when he saw Haley

"Hi Nathan."said Haley quietly

"Haley James."said Nathan sitting down

"I wont be here long."said Haley

"Your not going back to where I found you."said Lucas sternly

"Where was that the streets?"Asked Rachel and laughed

"Stay here long as you like."said Nathan

"Are you sure because Peyton has a house."said Haley

"No stay here."said Nathan as Lucas mouthed its a long story

"Daddy wants me."yelled Michael and jumped on a shocked Nathan

"Daddy?"asked Nathan looking at Haley

"I need to use the bathroom."said Haley and ran to the bathroom quickly


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was hard to write so ask questions if needed. Rachel and Nathan are ****not married ****I don't want to give away if Sarah is Nathan's picture Sarah as a little girl with red hair and green eyes with a Rachel attitude and James with Nathan's look but Haley's brain. Enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 7 **

"So what did you mean about Michael being abused?"asked Nathan as they both got out of the bathroom

"Its why I came here."said Haley in a whisper

"It explains everything and why you came."said Nathan trying to put the pieces together

"Nathan your dinner is ready!"yelled Rachel

"Would it be alright if I bring You and Mike came out to lunch with me tomorrow afternoon?"Asked Nathan hopeful to find out more

"I think I have a doctors appointment around lunchtime."said Haley

"Nathan your pot roast is ready."screamed Rachel once again

"We can talk later."said Nathan as they went into the kitchen

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"This is good food."said Brooke eating her pot roast

"Well Nathan has always been good at everything."said Rachel

"Rachel drop it."said Nathan  
"Well thanks for the dinner Nathan."said Haley as she took more food but stopped she didn't want to seem like a pig

"You can take more I will just make more."said Nathan noticing Haley afraid of taking food

"Why should you its just more work."said Rachel

"Can I have more vegetables please?"asked Michael as Lucas put more of his plate

"Normal kids eat candy."said Sarah

"He's not normal at all."said Lucas and ruffled Michael's hair

"You raised him good."said Nathan and smiled at the boy

"He isn't a picky eater. He eats anything that's good for him."said Haley

"So how long are you here again?"Asked Rachel

"She's here as long as she wants."said Nathan annoyed with Rachel

"Well where would the boy sleep? Sarah hates him."said Rachel

"I can sleep with mommy ."said Michael hopeful

"You can sleep with her or have your own room like mommy."said Nathan

"Thank you but I love mommy."said Michael as Haley smiled at him

"So do you go to school?"asked Nathan

"No I would like to."said Mike

"I'm sure we can get you in school when Mommy is settled."said Nathan

"Kids who don't to school are stupid."said Sarah

"In your room know. I will be up there soon."said Nathan as Michael jumped out of his seat Chris was the only person to yell like that

"So much for having you stay for dinner and destroying this family."said Rachel

"What family you guys aren't married and Sarah don't even look like Nathan."said Peyton as Micheal ran to Haley

"Mommy I'm scared."cried Michael as Sarah stomped up the stairs

"Sorry I yelled how about I make it up to you by giving you a bath ?"Asked Nathan softly taking the boys hand

"Your like Chris."said Michael on Haley's leg as Haley picked him up

"Go with Nathan he wont hurt you."said Haley as Nathan took him

"Chris said the same thing."sniffed Michael

"I wont hurt you buddy."said Nathan as Michael hugged him he didn't know Chris but he must of been pretty mean

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Daddy I'm sorry."said Sarah

"You need to be nicer to your friends."said Nathan

"You always yell at me."complained Sarah

"No I just punish you for being a bad girl."said Nathan

"Mommy says I'm a good girl."said Sarah folding her arms

"You are a good girl just be nicer."said Nathan

"So no cartoons?"Asked Sarah

"No not until Saturday."said Nathan and walked out of the room to see Michael in the bathroom

"Do you need help with the bath?"Asked Nathan helping Michael take his clothes off

"Yes thank you."said Michael as he took of his boxers leaving him naked in cuts and bruises

"Where did you get all these cuts?"asked Nathan with emotions going through his head

"Chris did it but not anymore."said Mike getting in the tub

"Tell me when you get out so we can talk."said Nathan walking out he needed to go find Haley...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So dinner went well."said Lucas

"I caused to much trouble.I should of never came"said Haley

"Well your not leaving as your brother I forbid you."said Lucas

"I'm not in high school anymore."said Haley

"Your still my little annoying sister."said Lucas as Brooke came in

"Tutorgirl your gonna need this."said Brooke giving Haley a cup of liquor

"I gave up alcohol when Chris happened."said Haley and put the cup down without taking a sip

_flashback _

_"Chris you promised you would complete the 12 step program."said Haley as Chris slammed the door _

_"I did and I'm back."said Chris annoyed _

_"I think you should check into a rehab its the third time you checked out this week."said Haley _

_"Goddamn you don't belive me?"Asked Chris _

_"I did its just put the bottle down and we can talk."cried Haley _

"Sorry you didn't tell me what happen after high school."said Brooke and felt bad

"I will tell everyone when I'm ready."said Haley

"Well you cant leave Nathan is treating Michael like a family already."said Lucas

"Once he finds out why I'm here he's gonna think I'm dirty."said Haley walking away

"There gonna be something we could do."said Brooke

"She's not going anywhere I told Nathan its a long story."said Lucas and kissed Brooke

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I thought you would be here."said Nathan as Haley jumped

"I needed a place to think."said Haley

"So you went into my balcony?"Asked Nathan

"I was just looking around. You made out good with your life."said Haley

"Its not the life I wanted but its okay."said Nathan

"You have everything what else could you need?"Asked Haley

"Love I guess I always wanted a loving family instead of money."said Nathan truthful

"Rachel and Sarah arent family for you?"Asked Haley

"I meant a wife I love and a kid and doing things as a family."said Nathan

"Well you can do that it just takes time love don't come easy you have to fight the battles that come between."said Haley

"I been trying to love Rachel it never did happen I stuck with her for Sarah."said Nathan

"Your a good guy who don't deserve her."said Haley

"I meant to ask you something about Michael."said Nathan

"He didn't cry again did he?"Asked Haley

"No but he has a lot of cuts and bruises what happen?"asked Nathan

"I just had a bad boyfriend and uh I don't want to talk about it."said Haley with tears as Nathan came closer

"It will be okay it just takes time to get over it ."said Nathan holding Haley as Michael came in

"Mommy I don't have clothes."said Michael in a towel as the couple broke apart


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I promise Naley love in a few chapters. read and review! **

**Chapter 8 **

"I told you its bad Nathan."said Lucas

"She wont tell me what the problem is."said Nathan

"Give her time Nate and in the meantime focus on your family."said Lucas

"She has my son I always dreamed of so she is family."said Nathan

"I meant Rachel and your so called daughter."said Lucas and rolled his eyes as he mentioned Sarah

"There goes the daughter I always wanted out of my life. Why do I sound like Dan?"Asked Nathan

"How do you even know she's your daughter. She looks like someone I cant remember and its not you."said Lucas

"What are you saying?"Asked Nathan

"I'm saying did you ever get a paternity test?"asked Lucas

"I never thought about it."said Nathan

"Maybe you should anyway I'm going to the store"said Lucas

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Haley how are holding up?"asked Brooke coming in with Peyton and a bag

"I'm okay so what are you guys doing?"Asked Haley

"Well I wanted to give you these clothes I made them."said Brooke as Haley looked in the bag

"I..I cant accept these."said Haley

"Haley you need clothes and there free."said Peyton

"Thank you guys but why?"Asked Haley

"Because your in need of clothes."said Brooke as Rachel came into the room

"You forgot poor and fat."said Rachel

"How can you call her fat when you know she hasn't eaten since she came here?"asked Peyton with her hands on her hips and looked at a pail Haley she barely eaten Nathan's food

"Your lying you just want Nathan. I bet you really have the good life."said Rachel as Haley formed tears yelling and fighting weren't her best situation since Chris

"Any minute know your gonna cry to Nathan."said Rachel

"I can see why your daughter is a bitch."said Brooke

"What can I say she always wanted to act like Brooke Davis."said Rachel as Haley spoke up

"Whatever Hales any time you need clothes come to my store."said Brooke changing the topic

"By the way I want you to know the fight Nathan and I had was your fault."said Rachel

"Do you say that everynight because its in every newspaper."said Peyton and held up a magazine with Nathan and Rachel fighting as she made Haley laugh

"So she speaks what else do you have to see angel that is taking Nathan away from me?"Asked Rachel as she slapped Haley

_"Whatelse do you want Haley? All you do is complain it was a mistake loving you or that bitch you call a son."said Chris as he slapped Haley _

"You know what I was raped and abused for the past five years and couldn't support my son maybe that's what you call a good life."said Haley with tears as she walked out

"Your boyfriend or fiance or whatever will hurt you Elmo."said Brooke and put her nose in the air walking out of the room with Peyton who slapped Rachel

"That's how you give a punch bitch."said Peyton

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mommy don't cry be happy."said Mike as he saw Haley crying

"You know I love you right?"Asked Haley holding her son

"I love you to."said Michael as Haley starting to shake she didn't know what was wrong and started to cry

"Do you need Uncle Luke mommy?"Asked Michael afraid

_"You have nobody face it Haley noone wants you."said Chris _

"I..I..I don't need anyone."said Haley as Michael ran to get Luke instead he found Nathan

"Nathan I need my Luke."said Michael helpless as he put his hands up in the air

"What's wrong buddy?"Asked Nathan and put Mike on his lap

"Its mommy and she only talks to Luke he's the only good guy to mommy."said Mike

"You can tell me Luke is my best friend."said Nathan wanting more answers

"Come with me and don't hurt her."said Mike he didn't trust Nathan but his mom wasn't okay

"Haley what's wrong?"Asked Nathan concerned as he saw Haley breaking down she was crying on the edge of the bed

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?Cant you do anything right fatass."screamed Chris as he threw a lap _

"Its nothing just leave me alone."cried Haley as she hit Nathan

"Its okay take your angry on me."said Nathan trying to help as Haley punched him in the chest

_"Nobody cares about you Haley got that?"asked Chris screaming _

"Its not like anyone cares!"screamed Haley and threw a chine vase

"Michael play basketball outside."said Nathan

"Thanks for helping her Nathan."said Michael and walked out

"You know that's replaceable. Anything else you want to break?"Asked Nathan joking as Haley started to cry again

"Why wont you tell me about the boyfriend?"Asked Nathan confused as hell he didn't know how to comfort Haley

"Because I'm not ready to talk about myself being a nobody."said Haley as Nathan put his arm around her

"Hey your not a nobody whoever said that is a jackass. No mother of my kid is a nobody."said Nathan

"And you let Rachel have your kid."said Haley as she stopped crying

"You know that you can tell me anything. Since you been here you been silence almost like your afraid to eat or do anything infront of anyone even Lucas your own brother."said Nathan

"Do you have anything to eat?"Asked Haley

"I do but I wanted to take you out to dinner then the doctors."said Nathan hopeful Haley needed a doctor she was pail and extremely thin

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Michael where's mommy and daddy?"Asked Lucas coming in with bags

"Nathan went to comfort mommy she was crying a lot and throwing things."said Michael

"Is she alright? I better check on her."said Lucas

"No Nathan got her better she likes hitting him."said Michael making Lucas more worried

"So she's hitting Nathan?"asked Lucas

"She was also crying a lot."said Michael

"Eat some cookies while I check on your parents."said Lucas Nathan came down with Haley who looked pail and tired

"Mommy are you feeling better that you beat up Nathan?"Asked Michael

"What was that about?"Asked Lucas curious

"It was nothing just stuff from Chris."said Haley before Nathan could say anything

"So what are your plans for the afternoon?"Asked Lucas

"The doctors and lunch."said Haley

"Michael would you like come for a ride for lunch and the doctors for mommy?"Asked Nathan wanting to spend time with his son

"Sure dad."said Michael on the way out

"Did he just call me dad?"Asked Nathan as they went to the car

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hi my name is Rachel is Chase Adams there?"Asked Rachel with a smirk on the phone

"Hold on what is this concerning?"asked the women

"Well I have a good story for the press."said Rachel

"Rachel on line one."said the women

"Rachel what's the story?"Asked Chase

"Its concerning Nathan and its gonna cost you."said Rachel


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going on a cruise with my mom who was cancer so I wont be updating next week. I made this chapter for Brucas and Naley fans i realized there wasnt any Brucas or Leyton in the other chapters lol. Enjoy this chapter **

Chapter 8

"Lucas look at this."said Brooke looking at a magazine

"You really need to stop looking at the taboids Brooke."said Lucas as Brooke gave him a magazine

"I'm gonna kill the person who wrote that article."said Brooke as Lucas looked at a magazine

"Who would write this crap? My sister is no man stealing whore."said Lucas angry

"I dated a editor of a magazine once."said Brooke trying to think about Chase

"I have to make calls."said Lucas annoyed and look out his phone leaving Brooke to her thoughts

"What was the name of that editor?"said Brooke outloud

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So you havent been to the doctor is five years?"Asked the doctor

"No I had other things on my mind I was uh raped."said Haley

"Then its a good thing we did all those test. I just have a few questions."said the doctor as Haley remained silent

"Have you ever been pregnant?"asked the doctor

"Once about five years ago."said Haley

"When was the last time you ate?"Asked the doctor curious about how thin Haley was

"Yesterday morning."said Haley

"Have you gotten pains anywhere?"Asked the doctor

"My neck hurts alot and I been getting headaches."said Haley as the doctor took notes

"Any breakdowns after you got raped?"asked the doctor

"A few but a friend helped me."said Haley

"Is that all?"Asked Haley

"Yes I will call you with the testing results."said the doctor as Haley went out

"Mommy your all done."said Micheal

"Who wants burger king?"asked Nathan as they went out of the doctors

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Who would want to hurt Haley?"Asked Lucas trying to think

"Chris would."said Brooke

"Chris doesnt even know where she is."said Lucas

"What does Rachel do for a living?"asked Brooke thinking it was her

"She sells stories to the press for money."said Lucas

"Dont you think she might have something to do with it?"asked Brooke

"She's a bitch but she wont hurt Nathan."said Lucas

"I think shes evil and wants to kill Haley."said Brooke

"Haley did nothing to her she been quiet."said Lucas

"I'm just pointing out she sells stories to the press and was jealous of Haley is high school."said Brooke

"You may be on to something prettygirl."said Lucas and gave Brooke a kiss on the forehead

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I gave you the story so wheres my money?"Asked Rachel

"I just wanted to thank you for telling me private information about your boyfriend."said Chase

"Fiance hes gonna be my fiance."said Rachel

"Not if somebody rats you out."said Chase

"You wouldnt this is my job."cried Rachel

"I thoght your job was taking Nathan's money for our kid."said Chase

"Give me the money and Brooke will call you."said Rachel

"Fine but sooner or later Sarah's gonna meet her daddy if Brooke doesnt go out with me than your gonna be on the cover on people magazine."said Chase

"Be at my house tonight."said Rachel and grabbed the money and left to her house

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I forgot how little you eat."said Nathan laughing

"I'm just not hungry."said Haley

"Your never hungry you get me worried."said Nathan as Haley rested her head on his shoulder they were getting more comfortable by the day

"Mommy have my french fries."said Micheal

"No honey I'm fine with a sandwich."said Haley as Nathan's phone rang

"Lucas whats up?"asked Nathan

"Read the people magazine."said Lucas

"You know how I get about reading gossip."said Nathan annoyed he hated gossip mostly about himself the press always knew how to tell a lie about him

"No this time its serious."said Lucas

"Did Brittany Spears get her hair back?"Asked Nathan

"No its about You and Haley."said Lucas sternly

"I will pick up a copy."said Nathan not buying the story how would people know about Haley?and hung up the phone as Bevin walked in and gave them a glare

"Hi Nathan,Slut and Slut junior."said Bevin

"Dont call my mommy that lady."shouted Micheal he didnt know what a slut was but heard it from Chris

"Whats your problem Bevin?"asked Nathan he was never a Bevin fan

"Havent you read the people's magazine? How could you disrespect Rachel?"asked Bevin and slapped Haley

"Everyone needs to stop hitting my mommy."shouted Micheal as people came to the table taking pictures of Nathan,Haley and Micheal

"How could I disrespect Rachel? Where do I begin?"asked Nathan unsure about Bevin's question

"Well then you should ask Skills for marriage consuling not go to this hoe."said Bevin

"Did I do something?"Asked Haley quietly

"Why dont you find for yourself ex-friend from high school."said Bevin as Micheal threw french fries at Bevin

"Who would do this?"Asked Nathan confused as Haley started crying reading the cover

_"Nathan Scott cheats on sexy model lover Rachel Gatina by hooking up with long time whore from Tree Hill High Haley James. Has nathan lost his mind ditching Rachel? Not something everyman would do for this poor girl. She doesnt know what kind of relationship Rathan had"said the cover Nathan was afraid to read the rest of this lie _


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like this chapter. Dont worry Haley will payback everyone that hurt her. The Italic \**

**Chapter 9**

"Leave us alone."screamed Nathan as people started taking pictures Nathan picked up his son and ran holding Haley's hand going to the car

"Can I go home know?"asked Micheal afraid as Haley looked at the hole article until Nathan grabbed it

"Whoever did this is clearly a idoit."said Nathan and ripped the magazine then threw it out the window for fans to see what he thoght about it

"Chase Adams did this."said Haley quietly as she saw she remembered he worked for the people magazine

"I think Rachel might have more."said Nathan

"I should have never came here."cried Haley

"Your not going anywhere."said Nathan sternly as he parked the car

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Uncle Luke your home."said Micheal proud as Lucas picked him up

"Wheres Daddy?"asked Lucas as Nathan and Haley came in with Nathan slamming the door

"Go upstairs Peyton has a surprise for you."said Lucas as Micheal ran upstairs

"I saw the magazine."said Nathan as Haley spoke up

"I'm gonna go find Brooke and Peyton."said Haley leaving the best friends

"Sorry Nathan I dont know who did it."said Lucas helpless

"Is Rachel home?"asked Nathan

"Yeah shes in your room."said Lucas

"Do you mind taking Micheal out for a while?"asked Nathan

"Yeah we will be home around midnight he can meet Lily."said Lucas with a smile and frowned as Nathan ran up the stairs and followed him

"Micheal your gonna with Lucas for a while."said Nathan and watched his son leave ands turned to see Rachel

"Nathan your home."said Rachel in a cami and underwear

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Wheres Haley?"Asked Nathan not caring about Rachel

"I sent her to the basement with Brooke and Peyton."said Rachel annoyed her plan failed

"Why did you do that?"asked Nathan

"Her look has to be good for something."said Rachel as Nathan pushed them both in a room

"We need to talk."said Nathan

"I know its Haley lets send her back to her boyfriend."said Rachel nodding

"No its you and you paid Chase to write this article."said Nathan and threw the magazine

"Why would you think that?"Asked Rachel

"Because you work for Chase the magazine editor and hate Haley."shouted Nathan

"I wouldnt hurt Haley."said Rachel

"Yeah right your jealous."said Nathan with a bitter laugh

"Maybe I am the girl flirts with you like crazy."said Rachel

"She doesnt flirt with me shes afraid shit of me I dont want to see your face it makes things worst for everyone."said Nathan

"You really dont derserve a body like mine and Haley should know how to flirt."said Rachel

"Atleast she knows how to flirt."said Nathan and licked his lips at the words coming out of his mouth he knew all to well how Haley flirted

"Whats that suppose to mean?"Asked Rachel as Brooke look notes for Haley the words Nathan was using was sure to boast Haley's confidence

"She dont put her hands down a guys pants like you do on the first date."shouted Nathan

"Well sorry for not being a baby about sex."blurted out Rachel

"Your a whore when it comes to sex your jealous because Haley's back and you know I love her."said Nathan

"So you love her when you told me you loved her?"asked Rachel

"I never stopped I only stayed with you for Sarah."said Nathan

"You dont know how to love thats why Haley left you. You only loved the sex."said Rachel

"Honestly I loved both than you."said Nathan

"You suck I hate you Sarah's the only thing that came from you."said Rachel as Nathan said something he would tell her sooner or later

"The only reason shes here is because I missed Haley."said Nathan

"I dont belive that."said Rachel turning the other way

"You and I both know what happen that night."said Nathan

_Flashback _

_"Nathan Scott being a emo at his own party."said Rachel with a drink and handed Nathan his fifth drink _

_"Thanks pay you later."said Nathan _

_"You can pay by taking me upstairs."smirked Rachel _

_"Dont tell me Haley your girlfriend was here."laughed Rachel _

_"No she left town after we had sex."said Nathan _

_"Some girl she doesnt know how good you are."said Rachel as Nathan followed her upstairs _

_"Dont tell anyone about this."said Nathan when they reached the bedroom _

_Five minutes later _

_"Nathan that feels good."said Rachel as Nathan kissed her neck _

_"God I love you Haley."said Nathan as Rachel took notice of Haley's name she was sad it wasnt hers but she took what she could get _

_end of flashback _

"You sucked as a boyfriend anyway no wonder why Haley left your ass."said Rachel

"I didnt suck as a boyfriend I sucked as your sexmate."said Nathan

"What know you want me to leave?"Asked Rachel

"Yeah and tell the next man you fuck I said good luck."said Nathan and through a suitcase

"What about Sarah?"Asked Rachel as Brooke slipped into Haley's room

"I want a paternity test."said Nathan and slammed the door and went to find Haley

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Lily this is Micheal your cousin."said Lucas

"Hi my name is Lily want to play candylane?"Asked Lily

"Sure I love candyland."said Mike

"I beat Lucas call the time."giggled Lily

"Only because your my sister and I love you."said Lucas

"Lucas play with us."said Micheal hopeful as Lucas pulled up a seat

"Only two games and I have to bring Micheal home."said Lucas

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hi is this Haley James?"Asked the doctor

"Yes it is did I get my test results?"Asked Haley

"We found out your pregnant would you like to set up a appointment?"Asked the doctor as Haley hung up the phone she refused to think she was pregnant with Chris's baby the guy who raped and abused her thousands of times even if she could get help from Nathan and Lucas raising the baby she would be in denial.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You really shouldn't be here alone its chilly ."said Nathan looking at Haley in the darkness

"The dark is a good place to think."said Haley

"So are you going back to New York? you have a life there "asked Nathan

"I wasn't planning on going back."said Haley

"But don't you want to finish school?"asked Nathan he wanted her to stay but not give up her life

"I didn't go to school. I was busy with Mike."said Haley

"But college was your dream. You were tutorgirl."said Nathan

"My dreams ended when I had Mike."said Haley and walked away

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your my daughter?"Asked Chase and rolled his eyes

"I seen my mom with better men."said Sarah

"I forgot how old are you?"Asked Chase

"I'm 5 going on 6 got a problem?"Asked Sarah with her hands on her hips

"Yeah its your attitude. Change it I'm not Nathan."said Chase

"You don't love my mom do you? She don't deserve you"demanded Sarah

"Well when people have a baby they get married."said Chase

"Back talk to me one more time my mom will marry Nathan."said Sarah

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy I had so much fun."said Michael

"I have to take a look at my sister tomorrow."laughed Haley

"You really should she's growing fast."said Lucas

"How is mom by the way since Keith?"asked Haley

"She will be glad to see you. I haven't told her about you."said Lucas

"Good you know how mom gets worried."said Haley

"Mommy do you know Lily goes to school?"asked Michael as Nathan walked in

"Maybe you should start going with her."said Nathan

"Can I mommy?"Asked Michael

"We will see honey. Get your pajamas on and get to bed."said Haley

"Nathan can you tuck me in?"asked Michael

"After you do what mommy said."said Nathan with a smile

"I see you like fatherhood."said Lucas

"I love being a father. I always wanted a son."grinned Nathan as Michael came down down with a book

"This is my favorite book but Chris wouldn't let me read it. I always wanted to since I was little "said Michael as Haley read the cover

"Three Little Pigs good choice baby."said Haley as Michael gave her a kiss

"Lets hope you have the same reading skills as mommy."said Michael holding Nathan's hand as they left

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hales are you alright?"Asked Peyton as he saw Haley throwing up

"I'm fine just sick."said Haley trying to convince herself

"I know that look girly."said Peyton

"What look?"asked Haley

"I had the same look when I was pregnant with Jenny."said Peyton as Haley began to cry

"I'm not pregnant its different."said Haley with tears as Peyton hold her she didn't mean to upset her friend or hurt her but she knew that Haley was pregnant as a light went off in her head

"Oh my god Chris its his baby."said Peyton rubbing Haley's back sure she had Jenny but she wasn't alone she was engaged unlike Haley who was carrying a ex-boyfriend's baby

"Don't tell anyone and I'm not pregnant just sick."cried Haley as she got up from the floor

"Haley your not alone. You have people here for you."said Peyton

"Can you let me figure out my life god. I have a son by a raped jackass and living a mansion that isn't mine with my ex-boyfriend friend or whatever and have no job or education. I'm asking you not to tell anyone until I'm ready."said Haley as Peyton agreed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for the story Nathan."said Michael

"Anytime Mike I'm down the hall."joked Nathan as he turned down the lights

"Hold on I have a question."said Mike

"What is it?"Asked Nathan

"Have you been in love?"asked Michael

_flashback _

_"Hi my name is Nathan."said a 4 yr old Nathan to Luke and Haley playing in a sandbox _

_"My name is Lucas you can be my friend."said Lucas as Haley blushed _

_"My name is Haley but you can call me James."said Haley _

_"Don't look at my sister like that she's shy."said Lucas _

_"Sorry your just very cute."said Nathan as Haley met his eyes _

_"Your a goodboy so you can play with me."said Haley _

_"I can be a badboy if you want."said Nathan _

_"No badboys hurt people I like you this way."said Haley _

_end of flashback _

"I was 4 yrs old."said Nathan

"Do you think that you will love her again?"Asked Michael

"Aren't you little young for this?"asked Nathan

"Mommy says Scott's are all about love and kissing."said Michael as Nathan laughed

"Scott's do have a way with love."said Nathan

"Daddy could you ever love Mommy?"Asked Michael

"I will let you in on a secret. The girl is Mommy."said Nathan and kissed his son goodnight


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I dont own the music its Hannah Montana **

**Sorry I'm late with the update I just got back from the cruise and had a new story. Enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 11**

Haley sat on the piano she couldnt sleep due to morning sickness and sang it was always calmed her down when she was crying slowly she started playing a song she made for Nathan in high school she made one album with Chris but after that everything got scary

_How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true_

Haley smiled as she sang the song in the low voice

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

Nathan couldnt belive the music he woke up to at 8 in the morning on the bottom if the stairs he missed Haley's voice she was singing a song about a boy for sure he prayed it for him but didnt she know he loves her? He came down because he heard her crying and Peyton had told only him about Haley being pregnant and he wanted to tell everything was gonna be okay but when he hears Haley he stops thinking and just hears the music.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million_  
_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

"Did you leave Tree Hill for music?"Asked Nathan out of the blue making Haley jump

"What are you doing here?"asked Haley

"Well I heard you sing and wanted a free show."said Nathan

"You could of just asked for one I'm not greedy."said Haley

"I would rather you in bed since your pregnant."said Nathan

"How did you? Peyton I cant belive her."cried Haley as Nathan came closer

"I was alittle sad that I didn't hear it from you."said Nathan touching her Cheek

"I was shamed."said Haley

"How come you would be shamed you do know the father right?"Asked Nathan

"Its the father that made me shamed. He raped me."said Haley in a whisper as Nathan held her

"You don't have to say the rest. How about I make you breakfast?"asked Nathan he didn't want to push Haley

"I would like that."said Haley quietly as Nathan look his hand as Michael came running down the stairs in his Spiderman pajamas Nathan brought him

"Want some breakfast buddy?"Asked Nathan

"You don't have to I can make myself cereal."said Michael proud

"I guess I'm the only one eating eggs and bacon."said Nathan

"I guess I can have some of that."said Michael as they entered the kitchen to see Lucas angry and Brooke stroking his arm

"Why didn't you tell me Hales?"Asked Lucas in a angry tone making Haley afraid only Chris used that tone

"Your pregnant with Chris? Forgot that I'm your brother."yelled Lucas

"Stop lying Lucas mommy wont have a baby with him."cried Michael

"I guess thats the way it is were keeping secrets."said Lucas

"Lucas calm down before you do something stupid."said Brooke wanting to stop this

"How did you know?"asked Haley

"I overheard you and Nathan."said Lucas as Peyton came down

"Why Peyton?"asked Haley

"No Haley why you?"demanded Lucas

"Stop Lucas she don't derserve this."said Nathan

"I only told Nathan I thought it might help."said Peyton she didn't mean for everyone to know

"I cant belive this Hales maybe you should go back to Chris."said Lucas regretting those words only him, Brooke knew what went on with Chris

"You don't think I know that? I do derserve him because I left the city I love and the people in it."said Haley as the table grew silent

"I don't know who Chris is but you just took Dan's place."said Nathan as Michael started to cry on Nathan's lap

"Chris is the one that gave Haley the bruises shes hinding unless thats a secret as well."said Lucas getting a slap from Brooke as Haley left

"I don't love you anymore Uncle Luke Nathan took your place."said Michael holding onto Nathan

"Don't talk to me anymore until you put your act together."said Brooke

"How did you find out Lucas?"asked Peyton feeling bad

"I heard Nathan comforting Haley."said Lucas giving Nathan a look

"She needs us Lucas don't you understand that? I'm gonna check on Haley."said Nathan and left with picking up Michael leaving Lucas with regret.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Do you want to talk?"Asked Nathan as Haley sobbed on shoulder

"Lucas is right I should go back to newyork."said Haley between tears

"Your not going anywhere."said Nathan pulling out a ring

"Nathan what are you doing?"Asked Haley

"Its a promise ring that you wont leave."said Nathan putting it on Haley's finger

"So what do you want me to do here?"Asked Haley she wasn't planning on staying long

"I want Michael to go to school and maybe you can go back to school with me on nights and be a teacher. If you really want to we can get Peyton to use that voice on a album."said Nathan with a smirk

"I will take the first offer."said Haley she loved singing but had a passion for learning her thoughts were stopped by Nathan rubbing her hand she loved how is his big hands fit with her tiny hands

"Are you planning on keeping the baby?"asked Nathan

"I'm not sure I want to part of me wants to but part of me don't because of reminders of Chris."said Haley as Lucas came in with Brooke pushing him

"Nathan can me and my sister talk alone?"Asked Lucas as Nathan got up and left

"Hales I'm sorry its just you didn't come to me."said Lucas

"I was afraid Lucas I'm pregnant with the man who haunted me for two years."said Haley

"How far are you along."asked Lucas

"I'm not sure I hung up on the doctor."said Haley

"But your keeping it right?"asked Brooke

"I'm not sure lately I been thinking yes."said Haley with a smile

"I cant say I'm happy but your strong and independent and I promise to the best Uncle."said Lucas calmly

"I forgive you but Micheal wont."said Haley

"I'm working on it he threw my raven's bear out the window."laughed Lucas as Haley handed him a candy bar

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I didn't mean to cause trouble."said Peyton as Nathan played with Micheal

"I know its just I never seen him so overprotective."said Nathan

"Nathan is mommy having a baby with Chris."said Micheal as Nathan thought for a second about telling him the truth

"Yes but you and the baby will never see Chris."said Nathan breaking it gently

"So your the gonna be the daddy of him and my sister?"asked Micheal giving Nathan a hug

"I don't know your gonna have to run it by mommy."said Nathan

"How do you know its a girl?"asked Peyton with a smile

"I always wanted a sister and mommy wanted a boy."said Micheal as Lucas came in with Haley and Brooke

"Michael I want to say sorry."said Lucas giving the boy a candy bar

"Did you say sorry to mommy?"Asked Michael glaring at him

"I promise she even gave me a hug."said Lucas as Haley nodded as Michael ran and hugged Haley

"Can we be a family with Nathan instead of Chris?"Asked Michael as the room grew silent


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm here with another chapter. Just a reminder Chase might not be the father of Sarah it was Rachel's thinking that he might be the father she never did a paternity test. Thank you for all the reviews here is the next chapter! **

**Chapter 12**

"Haley James the doctor is ready to see you."said the nurse

"Are you ready to do this?"Asked Nathan holding her hand as they went into a room with a doctor

"I see you brought a boyfriend this time."smiled the doctor

"Hes my friend here for support."said Haley

"Well like I said you need that."said the doctor looking at her charts

"Your alittle over a two months pregnant "said the doctor

"The baby its healthy right?"asked Haley

"Its healthy from last time if you want we can do a sonogram to find the baby's sex."said the doctor

"I guess I would like that."said Haley with a soft smile

"This might be alittle cold."said the doctor two minutes later as Nathan kept holding her hand

"Its so tiny."said Nathan with a smile looking at the screen like he was the dad

"You guys are having a baby girl and your gonna have to take these vitamins her heart rate is alitle low."said the doctor concerned

"Anything else about her?"Asked Haley

"You should rest be taking it easy and avoid stress. She can be premature if you dont take it easy."said the doctor sternly

"Should I eat special food?"Asked Haley

"Your body is fine for a pregnant women keep doing what your doing just less active."said the doctor

"When can we get our next appointment?"asked Nathan

"Well arent we a eager father."said the doctor as Haley blushed

"Hes just a really special friend."said Haley once again . Why couldnt this doctor belive her

"We have a appointment open in two weeks you can come with your boy-I mean friend."said the doctor handing Nathan a piece of paper

"We will keep in touch."said Nathan and put his hand on Haley's back as they left

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mike get the door."screamed Lucas from the shower as the bell rang Mike stopped playing soccer to answer the door

"Is my son home?"asked Dan

"I dont know who your son is sir."said Mike

"Nathan Scott all star basketball."said Dan

"Hes my daddy but he told me he coaches basketball and dont play it."said Mike

"Well your daddy was wrong move your 4 foot body so I can come in."said Dan as Mike grew afraid

"So are you my grandpa?"asked Michael

"By blood not choice."said Dan and glared at the kid

"I'm gonna go get Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke."said Mike and ran up the stairs

"Damn kid dont act like a Scott."said Dan and kicked Mike's toy soccer ball

"Uncle Luke theres a man down the stairs for daddy."said Mike

"I will be down in a minute tell Aunt Brooke."said Lucas as Mike ran once again

"Aunt Brooke theres a man down the stairs for daddy."said Mike as Brooke walked with Mike down the stairs

"You again."said Dan to Mike

"Hey dont talk to him like that."said Brooke

"What you slept with the kid like with every guy in Tree Hill?"asked Dan with a smirk as Mike put his arms around Brooke's leg thus guy was scary as Chris

"Dont make me get my purse."said Brooke

"Tell me where my bitch of a son is and I will go."said Dan

"You said a bad word grandpa."said Mike as Lucas came down

"What do you want Dan?"asked Lucas

"Where's Nathan?"asked Dan as Mike jumped in

"Daddy went to a baby checkup with mommy."said Mike as Lucas put his hands on his head this couldnt be good ever since he could remember Dan was a ass he grew up with Nathan watching Dan treat him like dirt.

"Well I'm going to stay here until he comes home."said Dan

"Really do you want pasta or seafood?"asked Lucas annoyed

"Dont play jokes Lucas. Little boy make yourself useful and put the soccerball away."said Dan snapping his fingers at Mike

"Dont Mike play with the soccerball even play with Brooke's dolls she gave you."said Lucas and gave Dan a smirk he knew Dan was all basketball

"Honestly what kind of Scott plays with dolls?"asked Dan

"I pretend shes my sister my mommy's gonna have."said Mike kissing of the dolls Brooke gave him earlier when he found out his mom might have a girl he was happy and wanted to practice being a big brother

"How old are you Scott?"Asked Dan

"Please call me Mikey or Mike I dont like the way you say Scott."said Mike with a smile

"You smile to much and think your funny but your not."said Dan

"Dont talk to my nephew like that."said Lucas

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Nathan Scott is not the father of your daughter."said the doctor on the phone Rachel took a paternity test a few weeks ago and the doctor called her back with the results

"Can you let me know for sure what guy it is?"Asked Rachel calmly as the doctor looked at the dna results

"Tim Smith is your baby's father."said the doctor

"Thank you."said Rachel and hung up quickly how was she gonna tell Tim when he never changed?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Thank you for taking me to the doctor's."said Haley

"No problem so I can come next time right?"asked Nathan

"Yeah maybe we can even bring Micheal."said Haley

"Hes gonna be happy when he finds out your gonna have a girl."said Nathan

"He always wanted a sister."said Haley

"I even think he was playing with one of Brooke's old dolls."said Nathan laughing as he parked the car infront of there house

"Daddy your home."said Michael as Nathan picked him up

"Did you have fun with Brooke and Lucas?"asked Haley

"I did until grandpa came."said Michael as Nathan came into the living room and saw him dad

"You cant play basketball but you can pick up a kid?"asked Dan annoyed

"Dan this is my son Micheal."said Nathan

"Lets get straight to the picture how come you didnt get drafted?"asked Dan

"I did but I turned it down."said Nathan knowing his dad would get mad

"Why would you do that?"asked Dan raising his voice

"I broke my leg and couldnt take it unlike you I acted like a man ."screamed Nathan

"So what your playing house with that slut?"asked Dan pointing to Haley

"Dont call her that."warned Nathan

"I suppose you think that boy is your son to?"Asked Dan

"He is my son."said Nathan

"You looked better with the redhead."said Dan

"You dont run my life anymore."said Nathan

"Can we eat after this?"asked Micheal hungry

"So what are you doing know without basketball?"asked Dan

"I'm going to night college and coaching basketball at Tree Hill High with Lucas."said Nathan

"You had a great life Nathan until that girl came into the picture when you were 4."said Dan as Lucas laughed ever since Nathan was a kid he played basketball and Dan would force him to do better but when Haley and Lucas came over Nathan felt like he could do anything around her even live without basketball

"Shes not some girl dad."said Nathan

"Shes just the mom of that boy nothing else."said Dan

"Shes not just some girl stop I love her."shouted Nathan as the room grew silent

"Have a nice life Nathan...without me or basketball."said Dan

"Daddy who needs basketball anyway?"asked Micheal as Haley stood up

"What is true?"asked Haley all she wanted to do was kiss Nathan and tell him she felt the same way but needed time. This had to be the hormones


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I took so long but I wanted to make Naley perfect ! There is Karen and Keith but there history is differant. Jimmy was Dan's twin and they acted the same and Jimmy had Haley with Karen and left her Lucas was theres from a one night stand and Lily is theres from there marriage Keith also left for a while . Enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 13 **

"I always loved you."said Nathan as Haley attacked his lips she didnt know why but Dan coming over and him saying those things made Haley feel good

"Maybe we should go somewhere quiet and talk."said Haley she wasnt ready for those words yet

"Like a date?"asked Nathan

"We can go out to my mother's cafe if Lucas agrees to watch Micheal."said Haley

"I think you got yourself a date."said Nathan making Haley blush

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you be okay with Uncle Luke?"Asked Nathan

"But where are you going?"Asked Micheal

"I'm going with mommy to dinner at grandma's."said Nathan

"But I'm hungry to."said Micheal

"Well I will have Lucas give you ice cream."said Nathan wanting to be alone with Haley

"Take good care of mommy she's carrying my sister."said Micheal giving Nathan a hug

"I will bring you back some apple pie."said Nathan and kissed his son as Lucas came into the room

"You can go know I have Mikey under control."said Lucas rushing him out

"I wont be long its just Haley."said Nathan

"She had her heartbroken Nathan dont break it anymore then it already is."said Lucas

"Thanks I wont have fun with Brooke's lipstick."said Nathan as Lucas touched his face to find red lipstick from the kisses earlier

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom do you any fries left?"Asked Haley as Nathan and Haley began to finish there hamburgers

"I saw this been a good dinner."said Nathan as Haley began to take all the fries

"Sorry I'm taking all the fries."said Haley

"Its okay your pregnant."said Nathan

"Nathan about earlier-"said Haley getting cut off by Nathan

"I understand you dont feel the same."said Nathan looking down

"I do its just we havent seen each other in four years and I was raped and abusied and held hostage along with our son I just need time."said Haley as Nathan lifted his head up

"You mean that Chris guy he did all of that."said Nathan raising his voice

"I think I'm safe he never been to Tree Hill."said Haley

"But he still all those things he needs to pay."said Nathan

"Dont do anything hes not here its the past."said Haley

"What did he do to Mike?"Asked Nathan as Haley started to cry

"Dont worry I'm here."said Nathan

"He just did unapporiate things infront of him and wouldnt let him eat."said Haley

"Sorry I wasnt there for you."said Nathan

"Sorry I never told you before."said Haley and kissed Nathan lighty on the lips

"And he did stuff to you?"Asked Nathan

"Well he raped me got me pregnant and wouldnt let me go."said Haley

"He did that for years..that jackass is gonna pay."said Nathan

"Lets just live the moment just for tonight?"Asked Haley

"Cafe is closing up Nathan but come in the morning breakfast is on me as long as you bring my grandson."said Karen and ingored Haley she didnt like the fact that she left

"Karen is Keith still here?"Asked Nathan

"Hes in the backroom."said Karen and turned the other way she didnt forgive Keith for leaving

"I'm just gonna talk to him for a moment."said Nathan

"You know mom Keith did nothing."said Haley

"He left town and didnt call just like you did."said Karen

"Sorry I never called but I have my reasons."said Haley

"Like what Haley you were suppose to stay in Tree Hill then four years later your knocked up."said Karen

"You dont think I picked up the phone? I did the best I could mom I raised Mike without any help but from my abusive boyfriend who raped me and got me pregnant! I did the best I could but thats not good for you."said Haley as Karen continued to wipe the tables and slipped a few tears

"Heres some apple pie for Mike."said Karen handing Haley two pieces of pie

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure Karen let you talk to me?"asked Keith and sent Nathan a smile

"Yeah but shes still mad and I have questions."said Nathan

"Shoot away Nate."said Keith

"How did you raise Haley knowing she wasnt yours?"Asked Nathan

"I dont see what your getting at."said Keith

"Haley shes pregnant I just dont know if I can deal with it knowing its not mine."said Nathan and closed his eyes it was all becoming to much

"You know I was mad at Jimmy when I found out he left my best friend it hurt me but it didnt stop me from loving Haley it only made me hate Jimmy more when she was born I cried knowing I would be there and that she was gonna be mine. I never loved her any differant than Lucas and Lilly "said Keith

"Thanks that helps alot."said Nathan

"You know if you anything I'm here."said Keith

"I think the advice just proved it."said Nathan

"Dont hurt her Nate she's still my little girl I hate to see her cry."said Keith

"I wont Uncle Keith and give it time Karen still loves you."said Nathan walking out to find Haley ready to go

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke I should really check on Mike."said Lucas breaking there lips apart

"I guess it wouldnt hurt."said Brooke as they went to Mike's room but couldnt find him and found him in Nathan's box

"Buddy what are you doing in here?"Asked Brooke

"I knew it I detective and found some clues ."said Mike

"Can I play to?"Asked Lucas wanting to know what was happening

"My first assignment was to find some clues that daddy loves mommy."said Mike and held up a picture of Nathan on top of Haley in Karen cafe on a counter during there senior year

"I should of kept a better eye on you."said Lucas as Brooke grabbed the picture but Mike kept holding a box full of everything that had to do with Nathan and Haley there was even a box of mac and cheese and a braclett with a cracker jack box

"Okay your to young to see your parents like this."said Brooke looking at the picture

"Give it back I seen worst with Chris I want that picture as a reminder of mommy being happy for once."cried Mike


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!! enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 14**

"So this is where you work its kinda nice."said Micheal in a locker room with Nathan there was a basketball game that Nathan decided to bring Haley and James to as a family

"Nathan whos the shorty?"Asked Skills

"This is my son Mike."said Nathan proud as Mike smiled at Skills

"For as a I known you I never pictured you with a kid."laughed Skills

"How do you know my daddy?"asked Mike

"Your parents go way back with me in the day."said Skills as Mike pulled a picture out of his pocket

"Did they ever kiss like this?"Asked Mike as Nathan grabbed the picture

"Mike where did you get this?"Asked Nathan laughing at the picture of him and Haley going at it on the rivercourt

"I found it in a box at home."said Mike

"Looks like someone takes after his dad."laughed Skills

"Whatever just be out of here in three minutes."said Nathan as Skills laughed and walked away

"Daddy can I keep that picture?"asked Michael

"I dont think mommy will like it."said Nathan

"The only time she's happy was when she's in that picture know all she does is cry."said Mike as Nathan gave him back the picture feeling guilty

"Dont show it to your mom buddy."said Nathan as they walked out of the locker room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I know where you are and your son to bitch."_said the text message Haley was reading she had she had a idea who it was from but ignored it

"Haley are you gonna order?"Asked Peyton as Haley put her phone away

"I want a hotdog with ice cream and mustard on top."said Haley on line with Peyton for food

"For a petite little ass you eat to much."said Rachel from behind as Peyton sent her a glare

"How is that paternity test coming Rach?"Asked Haley surprising Peyton she never saw Haley this way

"Thats between Nathan and me."said Rachel

"Its Nathan and I honey."said Haley

"Who said you were in involved?"asked Rachel as Haley laughed at Rachel's lack of english knowledge

"If Nathan is involved so is Haley you still havent gotten past high school it scares me."said Peyton

"So your pregnant again."said Rachel

"Thats none of your business."said Haley

"I would hate it if Nathan wasnt there for you."said Rachel

"Whats that suppose to mean?"Asked Peyton

"Nathan wasnt there for me so why would he here for you?"asked Rachel

"Come on Hales lets get you to Nathan."said Peyton holding Haley's back as they left

"I'm just gonna look at my messages you go ahead."said Haley with a fake smile as Peyton left

_"Your in Tree Hill arent you? Its only a hour away from where we use to live honey."_said the text message

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at that Nathan your tutor hottie still has the loveshack going on."said Tim licking his lips staring at Haley who was laughing with Brooke

"Dont talk that way about her."said Nathan and slapped Tim

"You have to admit her goodies got bigger over four years."said Tim as Nathan slapped him again

"Will you ever treat Haley like a women and not a piece of meat?"asked Nathan

"Maybe if she got rid of her goodies."said Tim

"Dont talk that way infront of Mike."said Nathan putting his hands on his head his best friend was a idoit

"Like the kid dont know his mom has big goodies."said Tim as Haley walked over with Brooke and Lucas

"Did you have fun with daddy?"asked Haley as Mike wrapped himself around Haley's knees

"He coaches basketball with his friends from high school there nice."said Mike

"Hey Haley I noticed you havent changed."said Tim as Nathan slapped him again

"Its nice to see you again Timmy."said Haley and walked give Nathan a firm kiss on the lips as Rachel stopped them from going any further

"Tim can I speak to you for a minute?"asked Rachel

"Rachel did you get your breast bigger because I can check for you."said Tim

"No its not that remember when we slept together?"asked Rachel

"Yeah it the was after Nathan turned you down."said Tim

"And you didnt use a condom."said Rachel slowly and closed her eyes wanting to forget this day

"What are you talking about Rachel?"asked Tim as Nathan laughed

"Dude you have a daughter Sarch."said Nathan

"No way I'm not ready to be a father."laughed Tim

"Your not even ready to go to high school."said Brooke

"She's here today with my new boyfriend Chris if you want to meet her."said Rachel pointing to Chris Keller and Sarah as Haley started to cry the gang grew silent as the high schoolers started playing with there coaches


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for making me reach 100 reviews!!! Did you guys really think Chris was gone lol. The next three chapters are violent so be aware.Enjoy this chapter its kinda short**

Chapter 15

"Dony cry Hales hes not coming closer."said Nathan holding Haley with Mike holding on his leg as Lucas blew a whistle to inform the game was forfit Nathan couldnt coach with Chris near him

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean myself up."said Haley and kissed Nathan on the lips

"Hales some should go with you with Chirs here."said Nathan

"I will come with you I need a makeup check."said Brooke as Haley took a look at Chris who winked at her

"Nothing will happen with both Scott boys looking out for you."said Brooke taking her hand

"Mommy I'm gonna come to make sure everything is okay."said Mike he normally went in the bathroom with Haley anyway to protect her

"Mike why dont you stay close to daddy?"asked Haley

"But mommy it isnt safe for you anymore."said Mike

"I will br right back let dad teach you some new tricks."said Haley walking away and quickly noticed that Chis wasnt there anymore and had a bad gut in her smomach like the baby was warning her

"You think Nathan or Lucas will Chris?"Asked Brooke on the way there

"Nathan!" Brooke and Haley both said at the same time and laughed

"Haley you okay?"Asked Brooke as Haley stopped and took a breath

"Yes I'm fine."said Haley as they went in the girls room and saw the last person they wanted to see

"Did you really think I was gonna leave you alone?"said Chris laughing

"Dont come any close I have pepperspray."said Brooke and jumped as Chris took out a knife and walked over to Haley who started to cry

"Nobody is gonna save you know."said Chirs putting the knife above Haley's neck as she closed her eyes


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews! This is my last chapter for the week im starting school in wilmington so its gonna be busy for me i will update next weekend maybe sooner. enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 3 **

"Something is wrong."Said Nathan getting a funny feeling

"Well you ate my breakfast burito."said Tim

"Lucas shouldnt the girls be back?"Asked Nathan

"Brooke takes a extra ten minutes to do her hair I think there fine."Said Lucas

"If they dont come back in ten minutes then I'm going in."said Nathan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything will be okay."said Brooke closing her eyes and opened them up again

"Shut the fuck up and this will go faster."said Chris throwing the knife

"What do you want from me?"cried Haley

"I want you back in my life."said Chris

"No I gave you a chance but you blew it I tried my best to get you in rehab but you just got worst."said Haley holding her smomach

"So Nathan is the only guy who gets a second chance?"Asked Chris getting angry

"He never did anything its me who wants to second chance with him."Said Haley crying harder wanting Nathan to get her

"You belong with me Haley not Nathan."screamed Chris

"Dont you have a girlfriend Rachel?"Asked Brooke

"She's nothing but a bitch."said Chris

"Funny thats what you called me."said Haley as Chris got closer

"Maybe I was right bitch."said Chris choking Haley as Brooke got up and hit him

"Leave her alone Chris I swear your a ass."said Brooke and got out her pepperspray

"But that back in your purse slut."said Chris tighting his arm around Haley but his hands near her ass as Brooke sprayed the pepperspray

"Haley I'm so sorry I never should of done that."said Brooke crying Chris kicked Haley in the smomach because he couldnt see leaving Haley out of breath and throwing up

"I need Nathan Brooke."said Haley reaching for something to hold as Chris got up with a bleeding lip

"Please Chris just get away you cant hurt me."said Haley

"Give me one reason why I cant."said Chris

"Because I'm four months pregnant with your baby."said Haley as Brooke grabbed a bloody knife from the floor

"Haley go back to Nathan and call 911 I have everything under control."said Brooke holding a knife infront of Chris's face

"I cant make it Brooke my baby."said Haley and fell to the floor as Brooke noticed Blood from her dress

"That should teach you a lesson not to mess with Davis."said Brooke and kicked Chris in the cock

"Fuck your a bitch."Said Chris before going though the door

"This is Brooke Davis my friend is losing her baby she needs help right away."said Brooke crying on the phone looking at Haley who wasnt breathing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas I'm going to check on Haley are you coming?"Asked Nathan

"I will come daddy I want to see mommy."Said Mike as they saw the ambulance going to the bathroom


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! People asked me about Haley losing the baby. I lost my baby brother when my mom was in birth when i was five so i dont want to go make naley go through that or little Jamie in any of my stories. Enjoy this chapter! **

**chapter 17 **

"The father is he here?"Asked the nurse as people started to put Haley in a ambulance truck

"I can call him his name is Nathan Scott hes her husband."Said Brooke lying she knew Chris couldnt see Haley or the baby

"You have to come with us since your the only person here that knows her."Said the nurse as Brooke got in the truck crying and took out her phone

"Peyton its me we have a problem."said Brooke

"I cant find you where are you?"Asked Peyton looking around the gym

"Haley's in the hospital and I'm with her."said Brooke

"So Haley is the girl raped in the bathroom,Brooke call Nathan and Lucas"screamed Peyton

"Can you come I will be in the waiting room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's not in the bathroom its all blood."said Mike as Nathan went to check in the bathroom himself

"Could it have been Haley in the ambulance?"Asked Lucas slowly

"My mommy was safe she was with Aunt Brooke and she takes good care of my mommy."said Mike as Nathan picked up a braclett

"It was her in that ambulance someone must of hurt her and took off her braclett."said Nathan as Mike started to cry

"I have to see mommy."sobbed Mike as Nathan picked him up if his son wasnt her he would cry as well

"Were going to the hospital right know."Said Nathan

"We can go together I will drive you to say in the back."said Lucas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any update on Haley?"Asked Brooke at the front desk

"Are you her family?"Asked the nurse as Peyton stepped in

"I'm her sister is everything okay?"asked Peyton lying but she needed Haley to be okay

"She has to get surgey done she broke her rib bones and cracked her head open she will be in the hospital until friday morning."Said the nurse

"And my niece?"asked Peyton unpatient

"The baby's heart stopped but we got it up she's getting a c-section in a few minutes before anything else."said the nurse

"The baby will be fine Brooke."sais Peyton putting her arm around Brooke as Lucas came running down the emergency room with Nathan and Mike

"What happen to Haley?"Asked Lucas

"Chris he did some damage-again."said Brooke as Mike hit her

"You were suppose to protect her Aunt Brooke you promised me and let me down."said Mike with tears and was about to hit Brooke again but Nathan stopped him

"What damage did he do Brooke?"asked Nathan as Mike turned his face from his aunt and put his head on Nathan's shoulder

"She's going in for a c-section early and there doing surgey on her ribs."said Brooke

"We can see her right?"asked Nathan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_five hours later_

"Is there a Nathan Scott here?"Asked the doctor as Nathan stood up

"Is Haley going to be okay?"Asked Nathan as he followed the doctor

"Your wife is going to be okay we did the surgey and a c-section so she should wake up soon."said the doctor as they walked into a room where Haley was laying in her bed

looking peaceful

"Haley is only five months pregnant."said Nathan

"Your daughter is lucky her heart rate dropped it she's in the icu right know only the family can see her."said the doctor as Nathan smiled at the news

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry Haley this wasnt suppose to happen. I should of gotten help from Nathan and Lucas when we were in the bathroom. I'm probulary the worst best friend ever we had a baby shower planned after the basketball game and know you might not even make it."said Brooke crying in Haley's hospital room

"She will be okay she's strong Brooke."said Lucas hugging Brooke

"Mike hates me he called me a bad girl."said Brooke

"Hes just angry that his mom is in the hospital everything will be okay."said Lucas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there little girl."said Nathan in the icu looking at the baby she looked so fragile and helpless

"Daddy thats my sister?"asked Mike sitting on Nathan's lap amazed at the tiny body her eyes werent open and she layed there sleeping

"Yep thats your sister."Said Nathan and touched her tiny hand

"And mommy will see her son?"Asked Mike

"When she wakes up your sister will be mommy's surprise."said Nathan as Mike and looked down at his bear

"I want to give this to my sister for good luck."said Mike as Nathan laughed and kissed his son

"She's not old enough for that yet maybe when she gets out of here."said Nathan looking at his daughter through the blue glass box they put her in so she could breath as the nurse came in

"This baby is a Scott right?"asked the nurse knowing the mother wasnt up yet so they didnt give her a name instead she put the name_ Scott_ on the blue crib as Nathan smiled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Enjoy the story**

Chapter 18

"Family of Haley Scott here?"asked the doctor

"Is she out of surgey?"Asked Lucas

"She's out of surgey and up for visitors."said the doctor

"Nate you should go in first your her baby's father."said Lucas

"Can I see mommy?"Asked Mike

"You can see her when daddy's done."said Lucas

"She wont forgive me I almost let her die."said Brooke after two days she was still feeling guilty

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi."said Nathan entering the room Haley looked so fragile and broken she still had scars on her body from Chris

"Hey."said Haley alittle sore as Nathan kissed her forehead

"I shouldntt of I should I lost her."said Haley crying as Nathan held her

"She's okay you didnt lose her."said Nathan knowing what she was talking about

"The baby its gone."said Haley

"She's in the icu they had a c-section done."said Nathan quietly as Haley broke down in his arms

"She's okay they said she's a miracle."said Nathan as Haley stopped crying

"You were in more danger than her."said Nathan

"I'm okay were gonna be okay."said Haley as the doctor came in with a baby in a pink blanket

"Do you have a name for this mommy?"Asked the nurse handing the baby to Haley

"Rebecca Anne Scott is her name."said Haley and looked at the baby she had Chris Keller's eyes and turned the other way

"Is everything okay Hales?"Asked Nathan as the nurse left the parents alone

"I cant look at her anymore."said Haley handing the baby to Nathan

**I will update soon theres more drama to come **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm gonna warn everyone in these next chapters are depression and violence. Chris Keller will be back hes not going anywhere. enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 19 **

"Are you okay Hales you been like this for a while?"asked Peyton as Haley just sat in her bed that was shared with Nathan since she was discharged the doctor told her she has to be under her friend's supervision and so did Rebbeca the 5 month premature Rebecca Keller-Scott that Haley wouldnt dare to look at or hold everytime she was near Rebbeca Haley put her in her crib or gave her to Nathan Rebbeca wasnt even breast-fed

"I'm fine Peyton just sleepy."said Haley

"Your not fine just tell me whats wrong."said Peyton

"I havent had mac and cheese in a week."said Haley

"Dig deeper Hales."said Peyton chuckling

"She doesnt look like me."said Haley closing her eyes

"I assure you that baby has your head."said Peyton

"The eyes they look like..they hate me."said Haley as Peyton caught on

"Hales I'm not even Becca's mother and if I could I would never put her down."said Peyton

"Thats because if you had a baby it wouldnt be reproduced by the guy who raped for three years."said Haley with tears and turned on the tv

"Turn off the tv you need to talk about this."said Peyton grabbing the remote

"I will talk when I talk Peyton you dont understand."said Haley as Peyton stood up she had enough of this

"I'm going to make some mac and cheese if you feel like talking ever then come down and get some."said Peyton

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me hold my niece know."said Lucas wanting to hold Rebecca but Nathan wouldnt let her go she was always with Nathan or in a crib sometimes other people would hold her but Nathan didnt want to give her up to anyone

"I finally got her sleeping shutup."said Nathan pulling his daughter close to him

"Daddy I want to hold Becca."said Mike sitting in a chair

"Support her head,keep her on your lap,good boy."said Nathan as Mike held his sister

"Look Uncle Lucas I'm holding my sister."said Mike as Peyton came down the stairs

"Arent you lucky."said Lucas

"Peyton hows Haley?"asked Nathan taking his daughter from his son

"She's still not talking but she told me she see's Chris in Rebecca."said Peyton

"I still want to kick his ass."said Mike

"Mikey what did we say about our language?"asked Lucas

"I agree with the kid lets find him and kill him."said Nathan pounding his fist in the table

"Or we can take him to court sew him and make him pay child support."laughed Lucas

"Daddy can I take Becca to see mommy?"Asked Mike

"We can go together and give her cookies."said Nathan going up to Haley with Mike

"Haley's gonna need a good lawyer."said Lucas

"After what Chris did hes gonna owe her money big time."Said Peyton as the door bell rang

"I will get it its probulary Brooke."said Lucas

"No thanks I made myself in."said Chris

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy look Rebecca wanted to see you."said Mike

"It was his idea."said Nathan holding the baby and feeding her a bottle

"I think she wants a nap put her in the crib."said Haley turning the other way then looked at the baby

"Mommy dont you love her?"Asked Mike as Nathan looked at Haley

"Yes sweetie why dont you play with your toys?"Asked Haley

"Okay mommy I love you."said Mike before running in the other room

"Rebecca loves you to."said Nathan as Haley gave him a glare

"Let me hold her I can feed her."said Haley for the first time as Nathan put the baby in her mom's arms

"I will be back with your dinner."said Nathan walking away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan go back to Haley."said Lucas

"I was getting her food but whats wrong?"Asked Nathan and saw Chris wave to him like a idoit

"I have everything under control."said Lucas

"Let me handle him."said Nathan as Lucas stopped him

"If you handle him well were gonna be in jail for murder but if I handle him then he will just leave."said Lucas

"No hes gonna know whats its like to get abusied."said Nathan and walked outside to Chris

"Hey you must be Nathan I'm Chris."said Chris as Nathan punched in the face


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. There is a flashback of the night Rebecca was made I had to include it so Haley could move on. Enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter 20 **

"Get the hell off my property."said Nathan

"Dude you need to chill out Haley's my girl ."said Chris as Nathan punched him again

"Your the guy that took Haley away arent you?"Asked Chris

"That would be me, go back to new york and send me a postcard."said Lucas

"I need to speak to Haley."said Chris as Nathan hit him again

"Go or we will call the cops."said Lucas

"Hes the one hitting me."yelled Chris

"Your the reason my wife cries all the time and has all those bruises."yelled Nathan

"How would you know were you there with her for four year?"asked Chris as Mike came down the stairs and saw Chris

"I was trying to sleep and he was making noise."said Mike pointing to Chris as he walked over to the little boy until Nathan picked his son. This guy wasnt even gonna get close

"Were friends dont you remember?"Asked Chris laughing

"I still have some boo-boo's to heal that you gave me."shouted Mike as Nathan whispered some things in his ear to calm him down as Peyton came down the stairs

"You should see Haley she's feeding Rebecca and everything."Said Peyton and stopped as soon as she saw Chris

"Rebecca she's my daughter right?"asked Chris unsure

"Yes thats the baby you almost killed along with the mother."said Lucas

"She's my daughter not yours."said Nathan glaring at the guy infront of him

"If you want to be serious she's mine you werent inside of her nine months ago but hey you can dream right?."said Chris as Lucas hit him this time he didnt know what came over him maybe the fact that this guy was just being a jerk

"My mommy wouldnt let you be the daddy of my sister."said Mike

"To bad little boy she did that months ago when you were sleeping or were you in the closet?."said Chris trying to think as Peyton slapped him this time

"Your violent people damn it."said Chris

"How dare you talk like that infront of a five year old."demanded Peyton as they heard someone come in

"I'm gonna check on Haley..dont let the jackass go anywhere."said Brooke

"Brooke take Mike with you this could get ugly."said Peyton slapping Chirs once again

"I'm next."said Brooke glaring at him

"The chick still has it going on."said Chris standing up

"Where do you think your going?"Asked Nathan pushing him back in his chair

"I want to see my daughter."said Chris pushing Nathan to the ground

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hales this is such a good view."said Brooke trying not to cry she never saw anything so beautiful

"Brooke I'm just breast feeding my daughter."said Haley as the baby burped when Haley put Rebecca in her arms to sleep

"But its the first time."said Brooke looking around the room to see the presents unopen

"Nathan re-did the place."said Haley

"The baby shower gifts you didnt open them."said Brooke

"I will later I want to rest and get to know Rebecca a bit."said Haley

"You should open them soon there all bottles,clothes,toys and motherly stuff."said Brooke trying to think

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen for some food."said Haley

"But your on bed-rest and it means that you rest in bed."said Brooke trying to find a reason for Haley to stay away from the kitchen

"I didnt eat though and Nathan said he made some sandwiches."said Haley as Chris came in as she dropped onto her bed afraid and speechless

"I thought Nathan put you in the trash."said Brooke as Rebecca started to cry Haley was sure Chris and his voice did the trick

"You cant get rid of me face it."said Chris as Nathan kicked him on the way to Haley's side

"Did he do anything to you?"Asked Nathan running to her side and kissed the baby's head

"Whats he doing here?"Asked Haley

"This is getting old so how about you just come with me back to new york?"Asked Chris as Nathan held Rebecca

"Theres no way in hell nobody is getting anywhere with you."Said Lucas

"What are you going to do hurt me?"asked Chris laughing as Haley cleared her throat to speak

"I'm going to take you to court so you can pay time."said Haley quietly as Chirs tried to slap her until Lucas grabbed his hand

"It would be easier if you just left we will see you in court."said Lucas as Haley put herself under the covers

"Dude is it a crime to see your baby?"Asked Chris as he took Rebecca from Peyton quickly

"She's not your daughter."said Haley as the baby started screaming until Nathan slapped Chris and took his daughter

"Daddy's here its okay."said Nathan hushing the baby

"You people are pathetic."said Chris heading towards the door

"You know the way out."shouted Brooke

"Just dont forget who the father is and stay in denial."said Chris staring at Haley and with that left

_flashback _

_"You must be Haley, I was on my way out."said a brown hair girl sitting on Chris's bed she looked like she could be a hooker with her short skirt and red lipstick _

_"Wheres Chris or my son?"Asked Haley she never liked strangers or leaving Mike with Chris _

_"The little boy is in the bathroom with Chris."Said the brown hair girl as Mike came out crying to his mom _

_"Thanks for the pleasure."said Chris giving the hooker a fifty dollar bill _

_"What the hell did you do to him?"Asked Haley holding her son_

_"Are you gonna put the kid down and give me some already?"Asked Chris annoyed _

_"No I'm not."said Haley putting her son down he fell alsleep as soon as Haley held him _

_"Damn it why do have to be so difficult?"asked Chris pushing Haley againest the bed _

_"Chris no leave me alone."cried Haley as Chris entered her _

_en_d _of flashback _

"I called the lawyer and set up a meeting for the morning."said Nathan


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! heres the next chapter**

**Chapter 21 **

"That was how my first day of school was."said Mike telling Nathan about his first day of school sitting on his father's lap

"It looks like you loved kindergaren."said Nathan as the little boy smiled and nodded

"I'm gonna get my nap in so I wont be so cranky in the morning." said Mike as the baby cried from her crib

"I got her this time."said Haley yelled from the stairs hearing her daughter cry

"Mouth should be here soon to go over the court date."said Nathan

"I know I'm ready."said Haley as the door bell rang

"That must be him."said Nathan getting up

"I'm gonna put Becka in her crib."said Haley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how can you help out Mouth?"Asked Haley

"Well as your lawyer I'm going to do my best."said Mouth looking over papers.

"We told you everything."said Nathan

"Okay from what I know he raped you and abusied you for the past four years verbally and mentally along with your son."said Mouth getting it all together

"You forgot about the attempt of murder."said Haley

"You got a good case if you want to take him to court Haley."said Mouth

"What will happen if I take him to court?"Asked Haley

"Then he will be in jail I dont know how long."said Mouth

"I want to do it he derserves it."said Haley

"Your gonna need a witness and Mike there."sighed Mouth

"Hes to young for this."said Haley

"Think about this if he does go he never sees Chris again."said Nathan going along with the idea

"When is the court date Mouth?"asked Haley interested

"I will fill out these forms and get back to you but it should be by two weeks."said Mouth

"Thanks for everything Mouth. Come by anytime."said Haley giving him a hug

"Its nothing Haley this is my job. Hows the new baby?"asked Mouth

"You can see her she's awake in her playpen."said Nathan showing him the way

"Lucas was right she looks like you Haley."Said Mouth as the baby opened her soft brown eyes

"You want to stay for dinner?"asked Haley

"No I have some papers to fill out."said Mouth and hugged Nathan and Haley before he left.

"I want to tell Mike-about Chris."said Haley

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I made lots of friends with Lily's friends."said Mike

"Honey this is about something else."said Haley

"Daddy ate the last cookie not me."said Mike

"Your not in trouble,sit next to me."said Haley

"What is this about mommy?"Asked Mike

"In a few weeks Chris is going to jail."said Haley calmly

"Thats good isnt it? Hes a bad boy."said Mike

"They want you to tell someone infront alot of people about what he did to you."said Haley

"Then I will be a big boy and do it."said Mike thinking for a minute

"I love you Jamie."said Haley hugging her brave son

"Soon were gonna live happily ever after like daddy wants."said Jamie as Haley tucked him in before going in her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He wants to tell the judge everything."said Haley snuggling up near Nathan as he put her arm around her waist

"Hes a brave kid you taught him well."said Nathan wishing he was there to protect him

"He loves you I think he gets the brave part from his dad."said Haley kissing Nathan on the lips

"How come your tense?"Asked Nathan feeling her body tighten

"You dont derserve to have me Nathan."said Haley

"Where would you get that idea?"Asked Nathan

"How can you live with me when I have a baby that isnt yours?"Asked Haley

"Because I love you and want us to be a family with five kids and a backyard with-."said Nathan stopped by Haley

"I Love you but whos gonna carry five kids? I carried two kids already lets wait and see."said Haley not wanting all those kids she was just fine with two more

"I was waiting for the right time and giving you time until you couldnt resist me."said Nathan

"I want one to Nathan a family with you ."said Haley

"Whenever your ready I will be here always."said Nathan as Haley fell alsleep on his chest


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the reviews! There are only four more chapters left. Im glad alot of people liked the story. I might do a sequal one where NH are settled a as a family. Enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 22**

"Were gonna be okay."said Nathan with his arm around Haley while Brooke and Lucas walked ahead of them into the courtroom.

"Daddy when we get home I can get ice cream right?"asked Micheal

"Yes the police just want to know about Chris."said Nathan as Chris walked by giving them a smirk and sat down in a chair

"You think Becca is okay?"Asked Haley finally acting like a protective mother

"Yes,she's fine with my mom she loves Becca."said Nathan but he couldnt think of anyone that wouldnt love that baby looking like Haley

"Will everyone take there seats."said the judge as everyone took there seats

"Were here to discuss a case of abuse of Christopher Dylan Keller. Can we please have Haley James to the stand."said the judge as Haley got up

"I promise to say nothing but the truth."said Haley putting her hand over the bible as Felix Chris's lawyer came to the stand

"Haley James can you please tell me what abuse Christopher Keller did?"asked the Felix

"Yes,he was a sweet boyfriend at first he helped me around the house and raise Mike for a year but then he started to get crazy,he wanted sex one night and I didnt want it because of my son but he pushed me into it and started to slap me and rape me some nights he would bring girls and have sex with them infront of me and I would find my son in the closet crying because he hasnt eaten all day while I was at,pretty soon after that he started to tell me I couldnt go to work and started to abuse my sone he had a broken rib when I came home one night and he was afraid to tell me what happen. It all started when I lived with him I was to afraid to get out."said Haley holding back tears

"Objection your honor."said Felix knowing by the statement Haley was gonna get money

"Let her speak. How did you get out Ms James?"asked the judge

"My friend Brooke was worried about the way I looked she took me out for coffee every month and when I told her one night I was hungey she called my brother who took me away to Tree Hill."said Haley

"And Chris Keller come to the stand."said the judge as Chies put his hand on the bible

"I swear to tell nothing but the truth."said Chris as Mouth

"Did you abuse this Ms James?"asked Mouth

"No I didnt yes I cheated a few times and I treated her poorly but never once did I intend to put my hands on her. I could tell she wanted sex by the way she looked at me so I gave her some. Her son got in the way a few times so I took care of it by talking to him."said Chris

"So when Haley James came to Tree Hill she didnt get them from you? She just hurt herself."said Mouth

"I think she wasnt comfortable with the place she was in, we were in brooklyn where sex comes easy. She was gonna get hurt living there."said Chris

"I would like to call her friend Brooke Davis to the stand."said Mouth as Brooke got up

"I promise to tell nothing but the truth."said Brooke

"How long did you know Haley James?"Asked the judge

"I knew her from high school and met back up with her when I became her neighbor."said Brooke

"Did you notice her behavior change with Chris?"asked Mouth

"Yes she wasnt taking showers and her hair was always dirty,she also didnt have a job and her son would come out of the house to play with bruises and cuts,once I had to pay for her food because Chris didnt give her money and didnt want her out,she was afraid to get food and needed some because she was pregnant by a month."said Brooke

"Objection my client shouldnt pay for Ms James needs."said Felix

"Your client should also keep his hands to himself."said the judge

"I would like to call Haley James to the stand again."said Mouth as Haley stood up

"Did a baby come out of this relationship you had with Chris?"asked the judge as Haley took out a picture

"Yes,I found out when I moved with my new boyfriend."said Haley as the judge looked at the picture

"New boyfriend so that means you cheated on Chris?"asked the judge

"No,my brother took me to him he was a old friend."said Haley

"Your honor how do we know the baby is my clients?"asked Felix

"A paternity test should be done we dont know otherwise."said the judge

"Your honor Haley wasnt aloud out of the house its clear Chris was the one cheating."said Mouth

"Lawyer Mcfaddin you made your case clear."said Judge clearing the paternity test.

"I would like to call one more person to the stand on Ms James side."said Mouth

"Two more people on Ms James said Mr Mcfaddin we dont have all day."said the judge

"I would like to call Micheal Nathan Scott."said Mouth as a little blonde boy stood up clueless

"Do you swear to tell nothing but the truth Micheal."said the judge

"Yes I do."said Micheal sitting in a chair

"What Chris very nice to you?"asked Mouth trying to use words he would understand

"No he hit me alot and gave me boo-boos,he also put me in a dark closet and told me to shut up and that I didnt derserve to see daylight."said Mike

"Your honor hes a kid they can things to serious."said Felix

"I would like to hear what the kid has to say."said the judge

"Can you explain how you broke your rib?"asked Mouth

"I was at the park trying to play on the swing but Chris got mad that I wasnt doing what he said and he pushed the swing to hard and I handed on the floor crying."said Micheal

"Did he call you any names?"asked Mouth

"He called me alot of mean names like piece of shit that was always his last word before hitting me."said Micheal

"Are you happy with your real daddy?"asked Mouth

"Yes,hes the best daddy he always tucks me in and reads me a story,he also takes me to the park and takes me to school and lets me watch tv until bedtime after dinner.Hes the best daddy in the world."said Micheal

"I would like to call Chris Keller to the stand."said judge as Mike got out of his chair

"Your honor I would like to call Lucas Scott to the stand."said Felix

"I promise to tell nothing but the truth."said Lucas brooding his eyes at Felix

"Did you slap Chris the last time you saw him?"asked Felix

"I punched him, he abused my sister and my nephew I was defending my family he wouldnt tell her go if thats wrong then send me to jail."said Lucas not taking any crap

"Didnt you also tell him you would be back?"asked Felix

"No I never said that or intended to go back there."said Lucas

"I heard enough send Chris Keller to the stand."said the judge as Chris came out

"Christopher Keller you came into this room and promised to tell nothing but the truth and yet you lied this hole time, we have pictures and videos and stories of you hitting a innocent young women and little boy."said the judge

"When she lived with me I started out as a nice guy and she wouldnt do anything but sit in the house all day,her son was a smart ass all he did was correct me."said Chris defending himself

"So your solution is to show him porn and puting him in a closet? Son thats child abuse."said the judge

"I didnt intend to hurt anyone."said Chris almost yelling

"Your going to be sentenced for five years in jail and atleast two years in a anger mangerment class. You also will be paying Ms James child support for your newborn child case closed."said the judge

"Its all done hes not in my life anymore."said Haley as Nathan put a arm around her waist

"Daddy can we eat ice cream know?"asked Micheal on there way out


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews! This story is ending but I'm starting three more stories that will be just as good. I dont think I will make a sequal since I have five stories out but im not totally saying it wont happen in the future i will keep my mind open. **

**Chapter 23 **

"This is all so great..thanks guys."said Haley hugging her friends. She was surprised she came home to a house full of people. Nathan was only suppose to take her for ice cream with Rebecca and Micheal.

"I dont why this calls for a little get together."said Dan annoyed as Deb slapped him

"Dad were all just happy that Haley is free from Chris and we never had a real baby shower so Brooke threw this suprise party."said Nathan trying to ingnore his dad as Lucas smiled at him letting him know it would all be over.

"Daddy I love this dinner your a good cook."said Michael eating his steak.

"You want more buddy?"asked Nathan he thought his son was to tiny and skinny for someone his age not that he mind Nathan just wanted his son well fed and knew his past with Chris.

"If you dont mind."said Micheal as Nathan put to more on his plate

"All you have to do is ask."said Nathan patting his hair

"Thanks dad!"said Micheal as he started to eat.

"You know Haley any time you want to take a break just call me to babysit."said Deb uncomfortable. She never had a good relationship with Nathan until Haley called her and she started to talk to her son from time to time.

"Its okay Deb,thanks for the offer."said Haley looking at Nathan feeding Rebecca thinking of how cute it was and thought about how they would have another baby one day. She could see Nathan as the perfect dad with there little girls wrapped around his finger and his sons looking up to him like a role model.

"Your going to be a good father one day Nate,its just not the right time."said Dan looking straight at Haley. He knew what she was thinking and he didnt want more kids getting in the way of what of left of Nathan's career.

"Dan for once just shut up."said Lucas he didnt care for Dan but felt for his best friend he didnt need a dad like Dan.

"He already is a dad hes my daddy."said Michael proudly on Luke's lap

"Whats done is done or are you living in the past again?"asked Nathan

"Its not done,isnt it Chris's job to provide her _needs?"_asked Dan

"Dan that was uncalled for."said Deb shouting glaring at him.

"I'm just saying Nathan has a family he shouldnt be responable for."said Dan

"I wanted this family dad."said Nathan in a harsh whisper as Rebecca fell alssleep in his arms quietly

"I need to do something."said Haley getting up not wanting to cry infront of people.

"I can handle this be right back honey."said Brooke giving Lucas a kiss on the lips as Peyton got up with her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tutorgirl are you okay?"asked Brooke with Peyton by her side

"I think that means no."said Peyton hearing nothing as Brooke smiled

"I have Nathan here with me."said Brooke as the door opened

"Come on in."said Haley welcoming them into her bedroom

"Nice room is so..naley."said Brooke looking around the room the walls were a light purple and the sheets were silky red the room was romantic.

"This was how it was when I came here."said Haley

"Are you okay Haley Dan can be a jerk."said Peyton getting to the point they came to the bedroom. It was always Brooke who got off topic.

"I'm fine you can stop worrying."said Haley

"Hales what he said even affected me. And I'm not even marrying Nathan."said Brooke

"Who said anything about marriage?"asked Haley

"Nathan looks like hes ready to pop a diamond on that finger."said Peyton laughing a little. She loved Haley like a sister but when it came to boys she was clueless even at twenty years old.

"He is not were just ..friends."said Haley trying to find the right word.

"Friends dont make out in pools."said Brooke as Haley blushed thinking about a few days ago.

"That was a week ago were just dating."said Haley

"Call it whatever you want but hes stepping up like a man for once. Hes even putting you before the NBA"said Peyton. She dated Nathan in high school and it took a stone for him to care more about a girl then he did for basketball. Haley was the only thing that made him drop a ball for once it always made Peyton jealous when they were dating. He went far as ditching Peyton to help Haley out in the middle of dates but in the end Peyton didnt mind she knew in the back of her mind Nathan was in love with someone else.

"Not in Dan can stop him."said Haley looking down at the floor. The thought of marrying Nathan made her smile but she thought she could never be happy. She wished for happiness and it never came to her after high school. She was suppose to be a teacher and have a family by know instead she was with a horny ex-boyfriend with kids and a ex-boyfriend in jail who raped her.

"Please Dan never got in the way of Nathan's dream Dan was just a challenge to over come."said Peyton

"Hes already calling you his wife."said Brooke know searching in her closet.

"Brooke not my closets."said Haley as Brooke took out some clothes

"I think you should wear this for Nathan tonight as a thank you gift for being a sexy dad and husband ."said Brooke holding up a matching red thong and bra that went with a black robe.

"Maybe she would wait until she's ready to let things go that far,her rapist for years just got in jail."said Peyton

"I'm still in the room."said Haley trying to shut herself out from the conversation.

"Sorry Hales I was out of line."said Brooke

"Its fine Brooke, thats a good idea."said Haley giving her a hug. She knew that she going to wear a outfit like that for him but having Brooke telling her what Nathan might like made her breath a little.

"I think we better get down there before Nathan looks for you."said Peyton

"You guys meet me down there I have to do something."said Haley as the girls nodded and left as she eyed the matching bra and thong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wheres Haley is she okay?"asked Nathan to Peyton as Haley finally came down the stairs smiling.

"There is she, your such a whipped baby."said Peyton laughing as Nathan walked away smiling.

"You know Haley just because Rebecca isnt Nathan's child doesnt mean I dont love her like she's my own granddaughter."said Deb as Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley.

"I been looking for you everywhere."said Nathan touching Haley's hair and ingoring his mom.

"I'm gonna get some cake."said Deb leaving his son. She loved seeing her son like this with someone he loved instead of being home with Dan like the old days.

"How about we take this upstairs?"Asked Haley surprising Nathan. She was never this straight forward.

"Give me five minutes and I could get everyone gone."said Nathan as Haley gave him a kiss. He was going to enjoy what was coming


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the big hiatus. I just moved a week ago so it was hard to keep up.I have trouble ending this story it will be my first completed story in less than a month so im new at this.I know I said in 2 chapters but I cant really put a exact number of chapters on how many more there is left. Thanks for the warm reviews! I hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter 24**

"Daddy can you check if there are monsters under the bed?" Mike asked

Nathan got on his knees and looked under the bed. He loved his son and was ready to give him love something he never had growing up. He remembered the time when he wanted his dad to check for monsters and all he got was _be a man face the monsters._

"No monsters your ready for bed."

Nathan picked up his son and carried him to his new racecar shaped bed. Earlier his mother said the bed was to much money and Nathan laughed. His son had to live with getting abusied and know he was getting a good life.

"I cant even stay up for one rerun of the bobcats game?"

Mike gave his best pout that worked on Haley.

"I know that look your mom falls for it everytime."

"Goodnight daddy I love you."

Nathan was about to leave out of the room and have a talk to Haley about what she wanted tonight but was stopped by his son. He never heard those words come out of his mouth until he met Haley then he never wanted to stop but this was coming from his son.

"I love you to Mike."

Mike gave Nathan a hug.

"Your the best daddy in the world."

"Get some sleep buddy."

Nathan kissed his forehead before turning out the lights

----------

"All the kids are in bed."Haley into pulling Nathan into there room

"Yes and Mike-"Nathan was cut off by Haley taking off her robe

She had a red lacy camisole on that was to small for her breast or maybe they were meant to be tight it went down to her belly button and showed a hint of her thin stomach along with her matching thong that showed to much for Nathan's taste. He use to be all over those girls in high school the ones that were literally calling his name and wanting nothing but to be naked in front of him. He never thoght Haley was one of those girls. Haley pushed him on the bed by kissing Nathan on the lips making him lose his balance. Nathan lips her lips as she stuck her tongue slowly in his mouth. Making Nathan forget what he wanted to do tonight.

"Baby slow down just a little."Nathan said taking his lips away from Haley. He loved her kisses but needed to breathe.

"You dont like it."

Haley put her robe back on feeling a hint of sadness. Nathan use to want her but tonight he made it clear he didnt want her anymore.

"I do like it Hales trust me I love it."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Nathan grabbed Haley by the waist so she was on his lap.

"I dont want to go to fast we just got together."

"So how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"You were never this demanding before."

"Maybe I'm trying something new."

"I like you the way you are just the simple Haley."Nathan said kissing her on the lips.

"I had this hole night planned."

Haley said while taking off her robe

"You can keep the sexy outfit on it makes you sexy."

"When are you planning on taking it off me?"

"On our wedding night. I want our time to be special."

"You got me pregnant at sixteen that was our special night."

"I want a second chance."

"Your being way to romantic."

Nathan smirked

"Just doing my job as your boyfriend."

"When are you planning on marrying me?"

Haley asked and got into bed with her outfit for Nathan.

"Thats a surprise baby."

"I cant wait to say yes and become Mrs Haley Scott." Haley said

Nathan got up from the bed smiling

"Nathan where are you going?"

Nathan didnt respond he just took a small red box out of his pocket

Will you marry me Haley James?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the short update and long wait for this chapter. **

**Chapter 25**

_"I would love to be Mrs Scott."Haley giggled as Nathan slid on a three diamond __ring on Haley's finger. _

"I cant wait to tell everyone."Haley said laying on Nathan's naked chest.

It was almost morning and Mike should be up basketball practice along with the baby crying for a feeding

"We should tell Mike first."Nathan said.

He didnt want his son to be clueless when they told everyone.

"I should feed the baby and make breakfast."Haley said hearing her baby cry.

"I can make breakfast you feed our girl."Nathan said and gave Haley a kiss

"Brooke wanted us to eat out for breakfast as a get together at my mother's cafe." Haley said trying to escape from Nathan's arms.

"Will she mind if were late?"

----

"Did you make this mess Mike?"asked Nathan looking down at the floor all over the kitchen.

"I was trying to make pancakes but I didnt do a good job."Mike said looking down at the floor

"Lets make mommy a good breakfast together."Nathan said giving the boy a smile.

Dan use to tell Nathan straight out he was a failure when he did something wrong. He wasnt going to be that type of dad his son wont be known as a failure.

"Can we make blueberry pancakes?"asked Mike

"Sure we can do it together we just need to bring it to grandma's house."

"Your the best daddy in the world."

"Who made this mess?"asked Haley giggling coming down the stairs while holding Rebecca.

She knew it was her son every morning he would try to make breakfast.

"Daddy's going to help me make breakfast mommy!"

"Honey were going out to breakfast with grandma today." Haley said putting the baby down in her playpen

"We can make it all together as a family!"said Mike jumping up and down.

"You want to help make breakfast?"asked Nathan as Rebecca as she put flour in her hands and threw it on the floor.

"We can make some pancakes quick for grandma."Haley said getting out some blueberries.

Haley was looking forward for mornings like this watching Nathan helping Mike break eggs and make breakfast. She smiled as Nathan came over and hugged her waist.

"Hales how about we tell him know."

"Daddy I cracked two eggs!"

"Michael sit down we have to tell you something."Haley said putting Rebecca on her lap.

"Is this about wetting the bed again?"Mike asked

"No this is good news buddy."Nathan joked

"How would you like for mommy to get married?"Haley asked

"We should discuss all the options."Mike said sitting up trying to be tall in his spongebob pajamas. Why did his mommy want to spend less time with him? "Mommy who do you want to marry?"

"I want to marry daddy honey."Haley said slighty confused. Didnt he always want a family? Mike didnt look happy his blue eyes were tearing up.

"I dont want you to marry daddy hes going to hurt you."Mike said with tears "Give it a year mommy good boys are like that."

"I wont hurt mommy I love you both."

"Thats what Chris said then he hit me after a few months."said Mike

"I would never hurt you buddy,I love you to much."

Nathan tried to explain

"Your not my daddy anymore."

"Michael Lucas Scott go to your room and think about what you said."Haley said pointing to the stairs.

Haley wasnt mad that he didnt want her to get married. He was a kid they grow out of those stages but those words hurt Nathan. She saw it in those eyes.

"I will go talk to him before we go."Haley said giving Nathan a kiss and handed Rebecca to Nathan.

----

"I dont want to see grandma."said Mike kicking his feet as they went into the cafe.

"Mike I know your angry but be good for mommy."Haley said.

"How is my favorite nephew?"Lucas asked when he saw them come in.

"Why dont you ask my stupid daddy marrying mommy?"asked Mike crossing his arms.

"Oh my god Haley your getting married. We need to go shopping."Brooke stated with a serious tone that left for no arguement.

Lucas wanted to stop Brooke from talking so he could see why Mike was so angry at Nathan.

"Brooke give me a few days I just got-"Haley said getting cut off by Lucas.

"What did daddy do to you?"Lucas asked.

He never thought Nathan could hurt his new family. They looked so happy that sometimes it made him sick.

"Hes marrying mommy and is going to hurt me."Mike mumbled as Nathan bent down to his size.

"I already told you I wont be like Chris."Nathan had a hard time expressing his feeling. He was never a guy who would let his feeling out. That was more like Lucas,Nathan liked to act like nothing could hurt him. In reality his son was hurting him."I promise to be the best daddy in the world I know I may come up short on being the perfect daddy but I will always be there for you. To tuck in you at night,take you to school,read you stories,teach you basketball,hold you when you cry and to watch spiderman with you."Nathan managed to say in one minute. He wasnt the type of guy to go on for hours about how he felt and wanted to get the point across he loved Haley and the family they created.

"I love you to daddy."

"Haley James is that a ring on your finger?"Deb asked picking up Haley's fingers. Nobody even noticed Deb was there. Haley just blushed as Deb looked at the ring"Who knew my son was good at picking out jewerly. Dan only got me a ring with one diamond."Deb laughed.

"He asked me to marry him last night."Haley said smiling at Brooke.

"The sexy outfit did the trick didnt it? I told you it gets a man's attention."Brooke said proud of the advice and outfit she gave Haley. Boy did the outfit help.

"It worked like a charm."Haley said giggling as Nathan came over and wrapped his hands around her thin waist.

"What are you guys talking about?"Nathan asked

"How you got that big diamond it must of cost a year worth of basketball."Brooke laughed. She really wanted to know how he came up with the money. Lucas didnt even get her a diamond ring it was just a gold band.

"I had some savings and cash."Nathan said.

"Daddy can I be in the wedding?"

"Of coarse and so can your sister."Haley said.

"You can hand out the rings for daddy."said Lucas

"And you can come shopping for your tuxedo."Brooke added making Mike laugh

"Boys dont go shopping with girls I want to go with daddy."

**A/N You can look for a update on Dont Give Up and Nanny Diaries **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter. There are some flashbacks. **

**Chapter 26**

"Grandpa!"Mike said happily jumping into Whitey's arms. Right after Nathan got himself and Mike some suits for the wedding they went to see Whitey. Nathan was always close to Whitey and treated him like his father. Whitey derserved to be in his wedding. He helped Nathan with anything he really needed advice on. Whitey also loved Haley and Nathan knew she wanted him in the wedding. The old man was part of his family.

"How are you doing Whitey?"Nathan asked.

"Well I heard there was another Scott but I havent seen her yet."Whitey said

"My daddy is adopting her were going to be a family."Mike said sitting on Whitey's lap and looked up at the old man. He loved telling people that he was going to have a real family.

"You should come by and see her."Nathan said. He was feeling sorry for not bringing her sooner."Haley loves visitors and she will be happy to see you."

"Speaking of Haley how is she?"Whitey asked.

"She's coming along she's getting better."Nathan said. He knew what Whitey was talking about he knew all about Chris."In fact were getting married in three weeks you should come we need a usher."Nathan laughs.

"I'm a ring boy grandpa."said Mike proudly"And my best friend Lilly is the flower girl."

"Well I would be honored it come to this wedding."

"Mommy's going to look like a princess."Mike beamed

"So are you playing basketball like your old man?"Whitey asked."The last I heard you were a basketball god."Whitey laughed.

"I play on a little league the one daddy coaches."

"I see your keeping on the Scott tradition."Whitey said smiling at Nathan."Your father coached your little league when you were four."

Nathan's face fell to the ground and he rubbed his head. He hated being compared to his father. One look at Mike and thought he would never do what Dan did or put through. If Mike wanted to play some other sport Nathan would still be proud of him. Whitey saw Nathan's expression and just smirked.

"Of coarse I know your daddy is best coach isnnt he little guy?"Whitey asked. He thought back to the time when Nathan was only six and came crying to him because Dan pushed him to hard. What kind of dad makes his son run five laps when hes only four years old?

"Oh hes the bestest one ever."

----

"Haley this one is perfect for Rebecca."Brooke said picking up a little pink dress.

"What do you think baby?"Haley asked the little girl in the stroller.

"I think she likes it were all set to go."Haley said taking a dress in Rebecca's size.

"Way to ruin the mood Hales we were only here for a hour."Brooke said.

"I need to meet Nathan soon at the cafe."Haley said.

"Promise me that I will make your dress and we can go."Brooke said

"You can even be the maid of honor."

"Come on we cant keep lover boy waiting."Brooke laughed."So have you guys settled anything for the wedding."

_"Were going to get married one day."Chris whispered in Haley's ear as she cried. _

"No we still have some time to make plans through."

------

"Are you okay babe?"Nathan asked. He been worried about Haley since they came home. He stroked her arm.

"I'm fine...I'm going to get a drink of water and check on the baby."Haley said giving Nathan a kiss on the lips and got up.

"I love you Hales."Nathan spoke softly.

"I love you to."Haley said matching his tone and put her hair behind her ears.

"Haley are you okay?"Peyton asked on the phone. Haley was a early sleeper she never called late at night.

"I dont know Peyton..if I could move on."Haley cried."Its Chris..bad memories just keep coming up."

"Have you spoke to Nathan about the wedding?"

"A little bit I been changing the topic."

"Hales you have to let him in he loves you. Hes in love with you."

"I dont want to hurt him he really wants this."

"I'm sure he wouldnt mind Hales as long as hes with you."

"Thanks..for talking to me."Haley said crying alittle.

"I should come over I hate to hear you cry."Peyton said forceful.

"No Peyton I just needed a friend's advice."

"Can you atleast eat breakfast at the cafe in the morning with me and Brooke?"

"Just dont tell anyone what I told you."Haley said and heard a baby cry.

"I have to go Rebecca is crying."

"Take care of yourself Hales."

"Thanks and you to."

Haley hung up the phone and grabbed her tissues.

"Its okay daddy's here."Nathan said as Haley heard him and smiled alittle.

Just for one moment she thoght everything would okay and they would live happily ever after.


	27. Chapter 27

**I havent updated in a long time. I been trying to think of ways to end this story but its hard letting go. I got a review saying how the story affected them in a good way thank you for reading this story. Enjoy this chapter. **

**This is little Mike Scott. 27 **

"I'm meeting Peyton for breakfast."Haley said

"I can meet you there if you want."Nathan said kissing her forehead."And then we can go look at wedding spots."

Haley forgot about the wedding. Every time she thought about it Chris came up."Yeah we can do that."

"Mommy can I go with you to Aunt Peyton?"Mike asked.

"No honey,I promise we can go to the park when I'm done."

"And can daddy come with Rebecca?"

"Yep I'm even making peanut butter and fluff sandwiches."

Mike ran over and hugged Haley."Thanks mommy I love you."

"I love you to baby."Haley kissed his forehead.

------

"Haley we have to talk about last night."Peyton said."You owe me for waking me up in the middle of the night."

Haley took a sip of her drink."I been having these pictures in my mind of Chris."Haley said.

"Do you think you have feelings for him?"Peyton asked.

"No he raped me and scared my son for life I dont have feelings for him."Haley said.She wasnt sure what she was feeling lately."Its more like fear of him that he comes after me."

"Hes in jail Haley."

"What if he breaks out of jail?"

"Hales I love you like a sister but talk to Nathan."

"Hes going to hate me Peyt."Haley cried."What if he thinks I dont love him."

"Just tell him that you love him and how you feel."

"Its not that easy."

Lucas walked in and sat next to Haley.

"Haley are you okay? Peyton called me last night after you called."Lucas said softly.

"You told him how could you?"Haley said.

"Hes your best friend Hales I thought he could help."

"Are you in danger?"Lucas asked.

"You cant tell Nathan."Haley said.

"I'm here for you litte sis."

"I want to break off the wedding."

----

"I put Mike and Rebecca down for a nap."Nathan said climbing into bed with his fiance. It wasnt often that both kids wanted to sleep during the day.It was still the evening and he didnt know why Haley wanted a nap. He was sure it was because she been working hard as a mother and the wedding plans.

"Nathan I have something to tell you."

"You been acting strange honey is everything okay?"

Haley nuzzled into his neck and Nathan kissed her nose."No I'm not okay I thought I was."Haley cried.

"We can always cancel the wedding for when you want to get married."

"I want to marry you Nathan I really do."Haley twisted her ring. It was a habit she had when she was going through a rough day."I'm not over Chris. The things he done to me."Haley said.

"I understand and its okay if you need time."Nathan held Haley tight in his arms. Jail wasnt good enough for Chris. Nathan wanted his dead for everything he did to his wife. She didnt derserve anything he heard about Chris doing to her. "I dont know what your going through but I will always be here."

"I love you for that."

"I want to marry you Nathan but hes still with me."

"Hes not sending you those mail from jail is he?"Nathan asked. Chris winked at Haley the day of the trial and told Haley that even if he was in jail they would be connected. Nathan was there in the moment defending Haley. If he wasnt in front of the judge he would of killed Chris that day.

"No,but he keeps coming up in my mind."

"You can always go to a cousueler."Nathan said."Maybe you need someone to talk to."

"That wouldnt sit right with me most people that have real problems go there."

"Or we can go together like a family meeting."Nathan suggested. He wasnt sure why he said that. He hated shrinks they were for people like his parents. If they would help Haley he would do anything. Maybe it would bring them closer or help her open up to him.

"Nathan Scott wants to see a shrink."

"If its to help you I would do anything."

"You dont derserve me Nathan Scott."Haley said."I come with to much misery."

"I love you Haley one of these days were going to be happy."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! There isnt anymore Haley drama after this chapter. Haley had enough drama. **

**Chapter 28**

"Let me start by saying thats a cute baby."Anna said smiling at the baby in a carriage.

"Her name is Rebecca James Scott."Nathan said.

"So Mike are you happy with your new little sister?"Anna asked taking notes.

"Yep I'm a big brother so its my job to be there for her."Mike said sitting on Nathan's lap."My daddy adopted her."

"Well Haley she looks like you."Anna smiled warmly.

Haley finally looked at Anna and smiled. She thoght Rebecca looked like Chris. Hearing somebody say that she looked like her mother made her smile."Thank you that means a lot. When I was with Chris it sort of happen."

"Your welcome honey. So Nathan you adopted Rebecca doing this mean you want to be a father?"

Nathan kissed Haley's hand."It does I want this."

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Twenty years our parents were best friends as we got older we got more in love."Nathan said.

"Thats sweet kind of like a tragic fairytale?"Anna said.

Haley laughed. She was starting to like Anna. And they said consueling was depressing? "My brother Lucas use to tease us because Nathan would send me a rose every valentimes day since we were five."

"So when did you decide to leave Nathan if you dont mind?"

"I was pregnant with his child I thoght he wanted basketball so I left."

"Was Chris also in your childhood?"

"No,I met him when I was looking for a job and he was kind then,he asked me out on a date and I figured he was just a nice guy who could fill Nathan's spot so why not."

"When did he start hurting you?"

"The first time when I told him that I wanted to go back to Tree Hill."Haley said. Slowly tears came down her eyes."He said that he would find me and hurt me and that Nathan couldnt love me like he can."

"Dont cry mommy be happy."Mike said reaching over to hug Haley.

"Does it help to talk about it Haley?"Anna asked.

"Yeah it does like a weight is lifted."

"How about you Mike?"Anna asked."Do you think you will remember Chris as you get older."

"I hope not he was a 'villian'."Mike said using air quotes."But he still gave me bad memories."

"Was there anything he did that you would like to leave behind."

"He called me a bastard child mommy says its a bad name."Mike said as Nathan hugged him."He gives me bad dreams sometimes and I wake up crying like a baby I'm a big boy so I just let it go like men would do."

"Its not good to keep inside did you tell mommy or daddy about your dream?"Anna smiled at the little boy.

"Daddy give me ice cream and we talk about it like last week when I had to sleep in mommy's room."

"And how do you like to forget about Chris or 'the villian' in your own way."

"Sometimes I play basketball to forget about it or I play with my best friend Lily."

"Basketball that runs big in the Scott family so I heard."

"It did but since I quit the game I been coaching kids."Nathan said. He never liked to talk about basketball or leaving the game behind."I dont want other kids to grow up like I did every kid derserves a change to just play its not just about the jumpshots you make."

"I'm afraid thats all I have time for today would you like to make another appointment?"Anna asked.

Nathan and Haley both looked at each other before Haley could say anything Nathan opened his mouth

"Yeah that would just great."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the reviews. The next three chapters are..christmas related. Its going to be about Mike having his first christmas without getting abused and Haley thinking about her future. Oh and some interaction with Nathan and the new baby Rebecca. **

**Chapter 29**

Haley stood in the doorway holding Rebecca and watched her two favorite men put up a christmas tree. This was the first christmas that she was really safe in four years. She never thoght that Nathan would react so calm to Mike. It came natural to him. Nathan Scott wasnt the type of guy to tuck kids in bed,cook dinner,change diapers and give kids a bath. He did all of that because he loved her. It warmed her heart.

"Mommy were done with the christmas tree."Mike said smiling."You can come watch Batman's christmas with us."

Haley laughed. Nathan gave Mike a special batman pajamas. Ever since then he been loving anything batman.

"Yeah we need our girls."Nathan smirked.

Haley walked over to the sofa between Nathan and Mike.

"Mommy good idea we can both share you."Mike said hugging Haley.

"Mike were only watching the first batman christmas santa's coming tonight."

Mike made a face. He never belived in santa because of Chris. One christmas he put on his list to get away from Chris. Sadly,santa was three years to late.

"I dont like santa or have faith in him."Mike said folding his arms.

"Whats not to like about santa."Nathan asked confused. Most four year olds love him."You wont get any presents if you dont have faith."

"Chris told me a long time ago santa hates me."Mike mumbled under his breath.

Nathan kissed the top of his head and paused the movie. No kid under ten should hate santa. Dan was never a good guy around christmas at the least but Nathan still had faith in santa until he was twelve.

"Baby you never told me about your lost in faith with santa."Haley said.

"Mommy there are some things condifendal from your parents."Mike said.

"Wake up in the morning and there will be santa just for you."Nathan said."I'm going to call him and tell him what a good boy you been."

"I want to go to bed."Mike said getting up.

"Are you sure because santa does his own voice in the movie."Nathan said.

"Thanks for trying daddy but I need to get my sleep."

"How about I tuck you in?"Haley asked watching her son nod his head.

"I can take care of this little one."Nathan said taking Rebecca from Haley. Haley gave him a short kiss before going upstairs.

---

"I'm still new at this please just calm down."Nathan said holding the baby. Rebecca was only a half month old and new to the world. Nathan was new at this 'parenting' but he was willing to be the best father he could. God,did this baby have a set of lungs. Nathan grabbed the bottle that was finally warm enough

"Your hungry arent you?"Nathan said sitting in a rocking chair. Rebecca opened her eyes and looked at Nathan.She stopped crying.

Nathan brought the bottle to her mouth and she began sucking on it slowly and kept her eyes on Nathan.

"I'm not the best dad I dont even come close."Nathan said. He put a pink blanket when over the baby so she didnt get cold. "But I will always be here for you."Nathan sighed.

After a few minutes Rebecca stopped eating and started the fuss. Nathan took her to the diaper tray and took out a new pair of pajamas that his mother gave them from May for her first christmas. They were white with red candycanes in the middle it said _Scott Cutie_ his grandma May made the outfit but leave it to Deb to try and be a good mother.

"Your mother should see this mess."Nathan laughed. He started to change her diaper. He only did so a few times this month. If Haley wasnt changing him Brooke made that she changed her half the time. Nathan loved moments when they were alone. Who knew he would fall in love with a baby.

"Its your first christmas in two hours."Nathan said. He put on the new outfit and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep good baby."Nathan said putting the baby in her white crib.Rebecca looked at Nathan and smiled patting her Mr Wiggles teddy bear.

Nathan put on a night light so it wouldnt be so dark and left the door half open.

"I love you."Nathan whispered.

"Your such a good father."Haley said. She was leaning on the door smiling."I heard every word."

"The whole fifteen minutes?"Nathan asked.

Haley walked over and ran her hands though his hair.

"Its sexy when your talking to your month old daughter."Haley whispered in his ear.

Nathan groaned. He put her arm around Haley's waist.

"We need to get you to bed."

"Why Mr Scott?"

"Because soon to be Mrs Scott Christmas is here and we only have ten hours to ourselves."

Haley laughed and looked at the clock_12:00_

"We do have some hours before Mike wakes up and the baby starts crying."

Haley walked into there room and Nathan followed her like a puppy without a lease.

-----

"So have you given any thoughts about the wedding?"Nathan asked holding Haley in his arms.

Haley bit her lip."Yes I have but only if you promise not to yell or get mad."Haley said pointing a finger.

"I love you to much."Nathan said kissing her temple

"Lets not have a big wedding."

"Isnt that your dream to get married like your parents did in the church gardens?"

"It was but plans change."Haley said."I cant wait to marry you anymore."

"Arent we getting impatient?"Nathan laughed.

"I'm serious. I been thinking and maybe we should elope just be us,Jamie and Rebecca along with Brooke,Lucas,Peyton and maybe Tim."Haley sighed." I dont feel like inviting all my siblings and my parents they wouldnt make it I called them."

Nathan stared at Haley. He always dreamed about getting married to Haley. But he never thoght they would elope. He knew it was gay for a guy but he wanted purple flowers and everyone they loved around them.

"Nathan say something."Haley pleaded.

"If your serious then lets do it soon."Nathan laughed.

"A week from friday then?"Haley asked.

"Thats a good idea babe."Nathan said.

Haley leaned in closer to his chest and Nathan tightened his grip around her waist.

"I love you to."Haley said putting her head on his chest.

**Sorry I know its short.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm leaving on friday to see christmas spectatular with my family so I wont be updating until monday and maybe tommorow. So I gave two updates for today. After this one is the last chapter its Naley's wedding then the epilogue which is 5 years from the wedding.**

**Chapter 30**

"Daddy look what santa got me."Mike said holding up a batman costume in his candycane pajamas."Santa is real I cant belive this."Mike said unwrapping another present.

"I told what happens when you have faith..."Nathan trailed off taking a sip of his eggnog.

"Well it looks like everyone is up this early."Haley laughed holding the baby.

"Look even Rebecca got toys from santa."Mike said giving the tiny box to the baby.

Rebecca spit the pacifer out of her mouth and took in the shiny paper then smiled up at Haley.

"I know its your favorite anything that shines or moves."Haley laughed. Haley unwrapped her present slowly so Rebecca could take a look at it.

"Wow look at that baby a pink playmat."Haley laughed as Rebecca put her hands on the gift."Another toy to crawl on I know."

"Santa must be a cool guy you were right daddy."Mike said putting on his mask.

"Mike put your toys upstairs people are coming over."Nathan said.

"Who's coming over?"Haley asked

"Just the same people Lucas,Peyton and Brooke and Jake with Jenny."

"Daddy I put my stuff upstairs for know."Mike said proudly as the bell rang.

---

"Let me see my niece has she grown?"Lucas asked.

"Not from yesterday."Haley laughed."And she's taking her nap I'm going to say this once do not wake her up."

"As long as you made cookies were good."Brooke laughed.

"Nevermind that did you say something about being important this morning?"Lucas asked.

"I want to wait until Everyone gets here."Haley blushed."Maybe at dinner when were all together.

"Its just P.Sawyer and her music husband just tell us."Brooke whined.

"Thanks Brooke your a good friend."Peyton rolled her eyes holding Jenny.

"Aunt Haley I havent seen you in a month."Jenny said running to Haley.

"I know we have to catch up."Haley laughed at the little girl.

"Maybe we should shop tommrow."Jenny said.

"She's not even my daughter and I'm proud."Brooke said with a hand over her heart.

"Jenny you should play with mike and Lilly there in the other room."Lucas said wanting to know what Haley had to say.

"Your right maybe I should show off my new princess ariel."Jenny nodded walking away.

"Jake I havent seen you in four years."Haley laughed giving him a hug.

"Well I been busy."Jake said putting his arms around Peyton

----

"Time for christmas dinner."Haley said as everyone gathered at the table.

"Mike what do we do before we eat?"Nathan asked sternly.

"We say what were thanksful for?"Mike asked.

"Good son."Lucas said nodding his head.

"Can I start daddy?"Mike asked.

"Yeah go ahead honey."Haley said as everyone grew silent.

"I'm thanksful that santa is real."Mike said as everyone laughed."I'm also thanksful for daddy,mommy and my sister."

"Good job son."Nathan said."Know lets eat."

"So whats the news that you had to share?"Lucas asked.

"Well know is the perfect time to share."Haley said taking a deep breath.

Nathan kissed her cheek. Then stood up.

"We want to elope this friday."

Everyone stopped eating and it went silent.

"Daddy can I still bring down the rings?"Mike asked.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the reviews! This is the last chapter before the epilogue which is next chapter. Its going to skip three years. This chapter is the wedding. I never liked Clothes over bros so I changed it to Davis. **

**Chapter 31**

"You may know kiss the bride."The minster smiled at the couple.

"I love you Mrs Scott."Nathan said before kissing his bride. His beautiful bride.

"I love you."Haley said breaking the kiss.

----------------

"Can I have cake know?"Mike asked sitting on a white bench. The party for Nathan and Haley was held in there backyard. It was one of the biggest yards in Tree Hill and they both didnt know what to do with it. Mike had a basketball hoop and a few toys outside but it was still empty. Nathan loved it because he wanted more kids and the backyard was perfect.

"Yes you can."Nathan said."Vanilla on the inside strawberry icing on the outside."

"Mommy's favorite isnt it?"Mike asked straightening his suit.

Nathan smirked. Ever since Haley was little she hated chocalate. On her fifth birthday she had strawberry and vanilla cake and told Nathan and Lucas chocalate had to much sugar.

"How is she Brooke. I'm surprised she didnt cry at all during the wedding."Haley laughed picking up her daughter.

"I think since she was the first to try the davis little girls line it made her so happy she gave her mom a break."Brooke winked.

"Or maybe she was just sleeping,she was up all night."Lucas said getting a slap from Brooke.

"Dont mock me Lucas Eugene."Brooke said.

"Hey watch it Rebecca almost fell when you slapped Luke."Nathan said sharply picking up the baby.

"I think your so whipped you just wanted to hold your baby."Peyton said. Nathan gave her a face in return.

"We should get going Mike needs to pack his things."Haley said.

"Why do I have to stay at Luke and Brooke's house."Mike said."And I think my sister is to young to be away from mommy."

"I told you buddy its because every mommy and daddy needs alone time for a week when they get married."

"But in florida daddy I love that place."Mike whinned.

"What I'm not good as daddy?"Lucas laughed.

"I love you Uncle Luke but every son needs a daddy."Mike said."The uncle only comes in when I cant talk to daddy."

"Mike I promise to take you to see a lakers game if you let me and mommy go to florida."Nathan said.

"You got yourself a deal dad."Mike said shaking Nathan's hand."Just call me every day to give a update in florida."

"To Nathan and Haley."Jake said lifting up a glass of water.

"To mommy and daddy."Mike said holding up his juice box.

Everyone laughed at Jake and Mike.

"You look every beautiful."Nathan said in Haley's ear. Haley was on his lap with her legs danging from his legs. He was feeling harder by the minute and wanted to take the dress off of her. Haley's dress was a short white simple v-neck since it was still summer. He wanted nothing more than to make love with her already. Haley leaned in to kiss him

"You guys cant wait until florida can you?"Lucas laughed.

"No,Lucas I was going to jump on her right know."Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Well the limo is ready when your ready."Lucas said

"Aw Luke your such a good big brother."Haley said smiling."Your literally giving the keys to get away so we can have our little fun if only you did that in high school."

"Not to much fun thats my little sister."

"Dont give Mike to much sugar thats my son."Nathan said.

"And I gave Brooke so formula for Allison she isnt ready for the bottle according to the doctors she needs another two months."Haley said."Oh and I would warm her bottle before you give it to her or she gets fussy."

"And no matter how much Mike likes to stay up watching basketball dont let him his bedtime is for eight thirty."

"Typical overprotective parents."Peyton rolled her eyes.

"What are you two waiting for you been here a hour have sex already."Brooke said pointing to the door.

"Your kids are with me there in good hands."Lucas said.

"Fine,let me tell them goodbye."Haley said getting off Nathan's lap.

---

"Mommy's going to miss you."Haley said kissing Rebecca's head. The baby looked up at Haley and started to smile and babble.

"Yeah mommy loves you to."Haley said before putting her in the crib. She turned to face her other baby and picked him up.

"You be a good boy for Lucas."Haley said sternly.

"I know mommy it wont be like last time with Uncle Tim."

Nathan laughed from the doorway.

"I didnt say goodbye yet."Nathan said.

"I will miss you daddy keep mommy safe."

Nathan chuckled."I promise infact its my job."

"How long are you taking mommy to florida?"

"We will be back in a week."Nathan said coming into the room. He peeked in the crib to see how Rebecca was doing. He loved to watch her sleep. For the moment she had a pacifer in her mouth trying to sleep. He brushed his lips over her head quickly.

"We need to go babe if we want to make it before midnight."

"I love you."Nathan said to Mike before he left to the door.

"Were leaving Brooke happy?"Haley asked.

"Call me in the morning with the details."Brooke yelled after the couple

-----

"Were finally here Mr Scott."Haley giggled before laying down on the bed. It took them four hours to get to the hotel. She never wanted a man like she wanted Nathan right know.

"Your not going to sleep are you?"Nathan asked when Haley closed her eyes.

"No,I'm waiting for you to join me."Haley asked innocent grabbing him by the tie. She had so many plans to use that tie and other things.

Nathan groaned as Haley's hands went upon the buttons on his shirt. His knees were growing weak from her hands on his chest. He took control and flipped them over. He put his hands over her back trying to find her bra. He wasnt going to waste anymore time he wanted her for five years.

"My turn Mrs Scott."Nathan said finding Haley's bra. Haley closed her eyes as Nathan stripped her dress off. She wanted to remember this moment when his soft big hands skimmed over her breast she opened her eyes.

"Arent we getting alittle naughty?"Haley asked.

"Baby were going to be naughty all night."Nathan said kissing her softly.He caught a sniff of her hair it always had a beautiful smell. Something between jasmine and honey. Nathan had a nightee that smelled like Haley. When she left he kept it under his pillow and slept with it. He always craved for the nights to be next to her like this. In only boxers having her wet for him. It was finally his moment.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sadly this is the last chapter. I loved writing this story and the support and reviews were amazing. It really makes me sad to end this. I hope you all had a nice christmas and enjoy this chapter. Its in the future for Naley and there family. I know I took so long to update but this is my first completed story. **

**Chapter 32-The ending**

**Three Years Later**

"Daddy when is mama coming home?"Rebecca asked. Rebecca smiled up at Nathan. She was three years old and had Haley's personality and eyes. Nathan loved the little girl like she was his daughter. Nathan picked her up.

"In a few minutes honey,then we can have the party."Nathan said.

"Dad Aunt Brooke just called there in the driveway."Mike smirked.

"She's here there here!"Lucas said grabbing Nathan's hand. Mike opened the door when he heard the bell.

"Surprise!"yelled everyone in the house.

"Whats..this?"Haley asked holding her stomach. She went maternity shopping with Brooke. She didnt think that there would be a party when she came home.

"Its your baby shower honey."Nathan said kissing her forehead.

"Do you like the balloons mommy?"Rebecca asked.

"Oh honey I love the balloons."Haley said.

"It was a surprise party for Susan and you."Rebecca said.

Haley laughed at her daughter. She was seven months pregnant. It wasnt like it was out of the blue. Nathan got her pregnant when they decided they wanted more kids eleven months ago. Mike and Rebecca were happy when they found out about the baby. The name 'Susan' came to mind when she found out she was having a girl.

"Tutorgirl I hope your not mad."Brooke said. She was alittle afraid of how Haley would act."It was your husband who wanted to have the party."Brooke said pointing a finger at Nathan.

"Thank you honey this is the best babyshower."Haley said. She gave Nathan a kiss on the lips.

"Well if I knew you were that happy I would of took the credit."Brooke mumbled.

"Thanks Brooke this is amazing."Haley said looking around. The party wasnt that big. It was the perfect,all her close friends were there.

"Mom I hope you like my present Lucas helped me pick it out when daddy was making the food."Mike said.

"Whatever you got will be perfect for your sister."Haley said giving the boy a hug.

"Lucas and dad planned this hole thing."Mike said proudly."But I helped babysit Rebecca."

"I hope the surprise didnt scare my niece to much."Lucas said

"I think it scared me."Haley laughed."I suppose you didnt have anything to do with the surprise?"Haley raises her eyebrow.

"I might have something to do with this."Lucas huffs."Okay I watched your kids while Nathan did the work."Lucas said.

"Theres the brother I know."Haley laughs. 

"I also helped make the cake."Lucas said.

"Mama open my present."Rebecca said.

Haley laughed and opened a wrapped box.

"Thank you honey,your sister will love this."Haley said.

"Mikey helped me pick it out."Rebecca said. The little girl wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Dad she's doing it again."Mike cried.

"To Nathan and Haley."Lucas said. He took a sip of his drink.

"Were finally together."Haley said. Nathan tightened his grip around Haley's waist.

"I was never planning on letting you go."

A/N

**I know the ending was cheesy but I had to make a ending that wasnt tragic and just happy. **

**I been busy but I have been writing when I have free time. I wont be having any new story up soon since I have five already that I cant keep track of. When I do write a story it might be in a month or less. I'm going to make a poll and vote for the best story that I should write. I wil update and count the votes so I know what everyone wants. **

**A Lover's Cry- Nathan Scottt always had a crush on Haley James,his brother's best friend. What happens when he sees her getting raped? Will Nathan ask Haley about it? Will he tell Lucas? **

**Big Girls Dont Cry- Haley,Peyton and Brooke James always wanted to get away from there mother. They move to new york city and meet Nathan,Lucas and Jake Scott who want to get away from there father. Lots of funny chapters. The pairings will be Naley,Brucas and Jeyton. **

**(I also might write a sequal to the story)**

**The Love Story- Nathan is sent to Aunt Karen's once he gets arrested. What happens when he mets a lonely Haley James. Can they fill each other's heart? **

**Protecting Hearts- Nathan left his wife Carrie Williams years ago. When hes happy and in love with Haley James she comes back. What he doesnt know is she knows everything. **

**The Other Side- Haley James,Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer finally fourteen and in the eighth grade. Nathan,Lucas and Jake Scott are brothers who are fifteen and in high school. Its a cute story about growing up. **

---


End file.
